Sweet Dreams
by Kihana94
Summary: Shunsui is Vice-President of Seireitei International. He has everything but he feels that there's one thing missing. Love. When President Yamamoto hires him an assistant, could this be the dream that Shunsui had been waiting for? ShunJush. AU, Slash/Yaoi.
1. Turn the Lights On

I was inspired by Beyonce's song, "Sweet Dreams" to write this story. The Chapter Titles will be from the lyrics of the song. So, I got about 30 to 40 Chapter to be planned out and written.

This is an AU fic, because I think writing in a separate world gives you more creative thinking because you don't have the info about your storyline on a website. Basically, you don't have the manga or anime to help you write, you gotta create your own story.

I put numbered footnotes in the chapter and they can be explained at the end of the chapter, just in case someone doesn't understand or if I reference something that was put in this story.

DISCLAIMER: I will probably put this on every chapter.

I don't own Bleach or any of Beyonce's music, lyrics, etc. You get the picture. AU. Slash a.k.a. ManxMan a.k.a. Yaoi. Maybe some OOC. Smex later on, maybe? If everyone behaves.

(Though I would love to have Jushiro as mine. I would fight for the right. I call it Dedication, not Obsession.)

Oh Yeah! This is dedicated to 123lookatme! This person has inspired me and helped me find writing fun again! If you have time and like GinxToshirou, go read her story, Lock and Key! It's a great read!

* * *

_Chp.1: Turn the lights on_

Beep. Beep. Beep. Shunsui's alarm clock went off for the third time in three minutes that morning, and all he could do was just glare as he unplugged it from the wall and pushed it to the floor. The twenty-eight year old realized he had an hour before he was to be at work and even less time before his best friend, Nanao Ise, called him to bitch, as early as it was. He figured that it wasn't going to take a whole hour to get dressed so he decided to stay in bed a little longer on this Monday morning in late August.

As big as his three bedroom, three bathroom condo was, he couldn't help but think about the same thing every morning. He wanted to have a partner and some kids but there was one problem. He was gay man. Nanao knew it and he knew that she didn't care. That's what best friends are for, right? He wanted to find a partner that could fulfill his need as well as he could fulfill theirs, but all these blind dates Nanao was setting up for him weren't exactly helping him if the date wasn't appealing enough for Shunsui. He wanted someone who didn't want him for his money or his looks; he wanted someone with character that wasn't a false act just because of who he was. Someone he could wake up in the morning next to and know that that person was the love of his life. Someone who would bring him out of the darkness called loneliness and into the light called happiness. He could only daydream about that kind of partner.

He looked to the side, only to pout as he remembered that he unplugged his alarm clock. Not knowing how much time he spent daydreaming about that 'someone', he got up and headed for his bathroom, a few feet away from his bed.

Now, Shunsui knew he was a handsome guy, but he was in no way flamboyant about his appearance. Being six-foot-three made people think he was a gregarious guy but he was exact opposite, preferring to stay in quiet environments where he could relax and not have to worry about people being all over him.

His hair was not in a loose ponytail, as always, so it dangled to the middle of his back and some hanging down in the front. He hadn't had time to get a haircut in a while so he opted to just let it grow out. Yep, the ladies at the office loved that and he hated it. All them, a bunch of gold digging women, except for a few, just hanging around him cause he was vice-president of the Seireitei International. His late father was a close friend of the current president, Shigekuni-Genryusai Yamamoto, who had guided Shunsui and been like a second father or uncle over the years.

Turning on the shower, he stripped off his pajamas he had been wearing the night before and stepped under the hot spray. Shunsui couldn't help but moan as the water hit his body and made him relax. He washed up and stepped out a few minutes later, feeling refreshed. Drying off, he was interrupted by the sound of his cell phone ringing in his bedroom, so he just wrapped his towel around himself and went to go answer it. He didn't have to look at the caller I.D. to prepare himself for the yelling he was about to get. Opening the cell phone, he pushed the speakerphone button and threw it on his bed.

"Hello, Nanao."

"You sound awfully composed for someone who was just about to get yelled at." Shunsui just chuckled as she continued.

"I brought breakfast so come open the front door." He didn't respond back as he just hung up the phone, walking out of his bedroom and towards the front door, in just his towel.

"Why the hell are you just getting out of the shower so late?" Beginning to shut the door in her face, she just pushed it back open and walked in, making herself right at home.

"Why don't you eat and I'll go pick something out for you to wear." Handing the food to him, Nanao walked to his bedroom as he went to the dining room to start on his breakfast.

He and Nanao had met when they were younger, her being the new kid in elementary school, having to sit next to some 'perverted hormonal bastard' as she would call him. Everyone would say that the two were inseparable, which was true, calling them a couple but the two knew that they didn't have feelings for each other; Shunsui being gay and Nanao…who knew? But she was divorced with a kid, which he was the godfather of, so he guessed that she was straight. He didn't really care as long as she was happy with whoever she was with. They both went to Rukongai College together and both graduated with Master's Degrees in International Business and minors in other foreign languages, and now she was his co-worker at Seireitei. His thoughts were interrupted as Nanao came into the dining room and began eating.

"Did Yamamoto call you this morning?"

"Not that I know of, why? Something good happen?"

"I wouldn't say it's a good thing but we got a new employee."

"Less work for me." Nanao only smiled.

"Yamamoto hired you another assistant."

Shunsui facial expressions changed in an instant as he remembered the last time he had an assistant, the guy was a nut case. He told Yamamoto to never do such a thing again or else he would end up killing someone. Nanao only laughed.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad!"

"Heh, you try working with someone who doesn't know what he's doing, as an assistant, without going crazy. I would love to see that."

"Whatever. He's supposed to be at the office today, so we got to be leaving soon. Go get dressed and you can finish eating in the car."

"So you're driving us to work? My little Nanao, how-" Nanao was so swift in delivering punishment whenever Shunsui called her that. He dodged her attacks plenty of times before, but he learned that she got quicker every time. In effort to escape her punches, he tumbled to the floor.

"I'll break your nose again if you don't get yourself dressed, and cover yourself up, I don't want to see that useless thing hanging around." Shunsui tried to resist smirking as he untied the towel and left it on the floor, softly skipping back to his bedroom, in all his glory.

"What an exhibitionist. Pervert. Stop hopping around like that, it's disgusting." He only laughed as he closed his bedroom door. Throwing on his white dress shirt and the black slacks Nanao picked him out, he quickly looked in the mirror and put his pink tie and black suit jacket on before tying his hair back with the scrunchy(1) and pinwheel hairpins Nanao got him, as a gag gift, when he turned 12, and in return, he got her the glasses that she still wore to this day. He probably wouldn't admit it out loud, but it was his most precious possession next to the Flowered Kimono his mother used to own before she died when he was very young.

"You ready Casanova? I though you didn't care about your looks?" He turned around to find Nanao in the doorway of his bedroom, looking him up and down. "For someone who doesn't care about how he looks, you sure are dressing sexy."

"You picked it out!" Shunsui growled and Nanao chuckled.

"First Impressions." Nanao waved her finger at him like a mother scolding her child. He just shook his head as walked up to her.

"Like I give a damn." They just looked each other in the eyes before Nanao sighed and rubbed his arm.

"I'm sure you'll find someone soon, Shunsui."

"Yea right, like I'll meet the love of my life today."

"You never know. He might be waiting for you."

"Tch. Let's get going." Shunsui looked at her impatiently and she pulled him out of the room. After Shunsui grabbed his wallet and key and Nanao grabbed her keys and purse, both left his condo and headed to work.

Arriving at Seireitei International, both Shunsui and Nanao got out of her car and headed inside the building into the lobby. Showing their I.D. to the receptionists and guards at the front desk, they both walk towards the elevator, passing by a tall man with long white hair, talking animatedly, on his cell phone. Shunsui didn't see his face but he wondered who the mysterious man was after the elevator doors closed.

"You know him?" Nanao asked.

"No. Never seen him before."

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"Just pondering on why he might be here." The elevator doors opened and both stepped out. They passed by a couple of their friends like Izuru Kira from the French Department, Kisuke Urahara from the German Department, Yoruichi Shihouin from the Korean Department and Byakuya Kuchiki from the Chinese Department. See, Seireitei was an International Business that dealt with everything that was everywhere.

Every department had a specialist or Chief Officer and was divided by languages. So Kira was the Chief Officer in the French Department while Urahara was Chief Officer in the German Department, you get it right? The Chief Officer oversees everything happening in their respective department.

Within each Department, were sub-departments, such as Fashion, Building Design, Cosmetics, Medicine and Electronics, just to name a few, and people where divided depending on what language they knew then what sub-department they specialized in. (2)

Nanao was Chief Officer in the English Department, so she oversaw all the operations in the English Department. All in all, there were over 100 people in each of the 25 departments.

Shunsui's job, well, was to do whatever Yamamoto told him to do. Well actually, he oversees most of the departments' Chief Officers operations and reports all activity to the President, who was Yamamoto. Shunsui didn't know what Yamamoto's job was (nor does the author feel like thinking and writing about it.) but there was one thing he did know, the old man was doing one hell of a job. Seireitei was one of the most successful businesses around the world and it didn't look like they were going down anytime soon.

Shunsui was too caught up thinking about the company, that he didn't even notice that he and Nanao arrived at the door to Yamamoto's office, until she knocked on the door bringing all his thoughts to a sudden halt. Both heard a very gruff 'come in' and Nanao nodded at Shunsui, signaling that she was going to going to her Department and get to work. Shunsui nodded back and opened the door, entering the huge office of Seireitei's president.

"Shunsui. How nice of you to come and see me." Shunsui rolled his eyes as he tried to hold back a small laugh at the man who was inadvertently mentioning that he was avoiding him.

"Yes. Now what's this I've heard from Nanao?"

"Yes. Since you failed to answer my phone call this morning, I had to call Ms. Ise to inform you that I've hired another personal assistant for you." Shunsui masked his look of annoyance with a look of indifference as Yamamoto got up from his desk chair, walked around his office and continued. "Now, I know that you strongly disagree about having one but personally, I think that you need one. Even being President is hard with out having an assistant, so when you take over the company, you'll have someone by your side ready to help you with anything."

"But-."

"No buts, Shunsui. I want you to try. If it gets to a point where you feel like you're going to kill another human being," Yamamoto paused and looked away, trying to hide his laughter after remembering the last time that happened. He didn't know what was funnier at the time. Shunsui's rage or the look on the previous assistant face when Shunsui's rage was directed at him. He picked the former. "Then you don't have to worry about me telling you that you need one. You can choose one whenever you feel you need one," Shunsui was about to tell Yamamoto that he didn't need one right now, but Yamamoto saw that coming. "But at this moment you don't get to choose."

If Shunsui thought he was scared of Nanao's glare, it was nothing compared to Yamamoto's glare. It felt like he was trying to take you soul away, like his eyes were saying, "All we want is your soul. Now give it to me." (3) All Shunsui could do was gulp, look away and nod his head 'yes'.

"Good. I told him to be here by 10. So he should-."

A loud knock interrupted Yamamoto as he and Shunsui looked at each other. Smiling, Yamamoto called out for the person outside the door to come in.

"Ah, Ms. Unohana, how may we help you today?" Shunsui didn't know a lot about Yamamoto's Personal Assistant, Retsu Unohana, but he knew that she had been working at Seireitei for a very long time. He remember her saying something about previously being a Nurse at Karakura Hospital in Karakura Town before moving out to Rukongai City to come and work for Yamamoto. He also knew that she was divorced with two children, a son and a daughter.

"Hello President Yamamoto and Vice-President Kyoraku, I trust that you gentlemen are fine on this beautiful Monday morning."

"Yes, what about you Ms. Unohana?" Shunsui didn't want her to think that he didn't like her so he took the initiative to chat with her.

"I am very well, thank you, Mr. Kyoraku. President, I have the new assistant that you hired for Mr. Kyoraku, Mr. Ukitake, I think his name was?"

"Ah. Yes. Very well. Tell him to come in."

A few minutes later, Retsu came back, and with her was the same man Shunsui saw in the lobby a few minutes ago. Same man almost as tall as him, same long white hair and something new added to the picture. A brilliant smile and vibrant green eyes staring right at him.(4)

_Turn the lights on…_

_

* * *

_

1. I don't know how to spell it but it's like a hair tie, if ya ain't know.

2. Is That Confusing? I just confused myself writing this. Does everyone understand? Please tell me of you don't or if you do, so that I may clear it up. Think about Presidential Succession in the U.S. The Chief Officers are like the Speaker of the House, the third most important, Shunsui is Vice President, the second most important and Yamamoto is President. Obama important. Hahaha! For the Sub-Department, you can think about the order after the Speaker of the House, not in order of importance but say like someone ran the Fashion sub-department in the French Department and someone else ran the Electronics sub-department in the French Department, both are the same rank and they have people in their department who work under them but the all work under the Chief Officers. "Don't think about it too much or else you'll go bald." – Youichi Hiruma from ES21. Please do continue.

3. Class of 3000 song reference. I forgot the episode name.

4. I don't know if this is true, but I think Jushiro's eyes are green in the manga. Look at the color page from Chapter 335. I love that picture. If they aren't green in the manga, then I might let them be in here.

* * *

Um… Thanks for reading the first Chapter of Sweet Dreams.

I'm not sure about the title, Should it remain as Sweet Dream or should it be Sweet Dream, Beautiful Nightmare? Go listen to the song. You should listen to the one by Lloyd too.

Please Review, it would really help out cause I don't know what I'm doing, I've never written Yaoi and all my other stories were some crap.

I don't know how often I plan to update, it ultimately depends on reviews and my time. So 2-3 times a month should do me good.

Read my Profile for more Details on my future plans and/or stories.

-Kihana.


	2. Every Night I Rush to My Bed

First of all, I would like to say thank you to anyone who reviewed, added the story or me to your favorites or alerts, and anything else I might have forgotten to put. I truly appreciate it.

I was beginning to have doubts about writing again, but I'm sticking with it. How else can I get out of the real world?

Oh Yeah, I'm going the revolution to help bring underappreciated couple back from extinction. Thanks, 123lookatme, I read your profile and I decided to support the cause. As much as I _**LOVE**_ GrimmxIchi, I felt the need to not write about them and write about other couple who don't get much attention. Go to my profile for the link and join if you support.

I would like to have a beta. Even though English is my first language, I'm not a master at it. If you want to beta, PM me and will be partners in grammar.

Enough talk. I don't have anymore to say. That's just how I am.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach or any of Beyonce's music, lyrics, etc. You get the picture. AU. Slash a.k.a. ManxMan a.k.a. Yaoi. Maybe some OOC, Shunsui especially, he's mellow here. Smex later on, maybe? If everyone behaves.

* * *

Chp. 2: Every Night I rush to My Bed

Shunsui stared at the white haired, green-eyed man before him in somewhat awe. Well he didn't show it to the outside world, but something in his mind told him that he was in awe, so he pushed that aside and let business take over. He noticed everyone looking at him, waiting for him to speak so he did.

"Hello, I'm Shunsui Kyoraku. Vice-President of Seireitei International. It's a pleasure to meet you." Shunsui held his hand out for Jushiro to shake and the other man happily obliged.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Kyoraku! My name is Jushiro Ukitake and I look forward to being your assistant!" If Shunsui didn't know himself any better, he could honestly say he was annoyed at the person shaking his hand. He would have fired him right on the spot or said something to Yamamoto, but the old man had such a glare on his face that Shunsui didn't dare oppose.

"Well, Shunsui and , I have plenty of business to take care of so I need not stay in presence any longer than I have now. I hope you gentlemen have a fine day." Still glaring wholeheartedly at Shunsui, Yamamoto turned and walked out of his office, with Unohana narrowly behind him. Both Shunsui and Jushiro lingered there, staring at the door as if waiting for some one to come in and cut the dead silence with a single step.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that but it was killing him so he spoke up. "Um…" Shunsui rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly and hesitantly looked up at Jushiro. "I guess we should get out of the old man's office. Has anyone showed you around the building yet?"

"No." The answer was short and sweet and it really did bother Shunsui about how mellow Jushiro sounded.

"You O.K.?"

"You don't want me here, do you?" Jushiro's gaze faltered to the ground and Shunsui could not help but feel sorry for inadvertently judging a man he knew nothing about.

"You want me to be honest? I don't want a slacker who doesn't know how to do his job here." Jushiro's stare instantly reached his in fear and shock because of Shunsui's hard stare directed at him, but seconds later it faltered and half-smile, half-smirk appeared on the other man's face. "I hope that you can prove to me that having an assistant is really worth while. C'mon, I'll show you around and get you acquainted with some people."

* * *

"Yamamoto really set you up, didn't he?" Kisuke couldn't help to smile in front of Jushiro's face as he checked out Shunsui's new assistant, copiously.

"Would you stop that, Kisuke? He's blushing super hard right now!" Yoruichi's laughter boomed throughout the current floor they were on as she watched her husband. Yoruichi Shihouin was a skinny, tall female with luscious brown skin, stunning purple hair and very beautiful golden eyes and her husband, well…How'd he get a girl like her? All Shunsui could say that the man was perverted, funny and stupid at the same time. Kisuke was a man with white, almost pale skin, bleach blond hair and grey eyes. He always ask to himself why their adoptive daughter, Shaolin Fon a.k.a. Soifon always disliked him. He knew the answer every time he saw Kisuke.

"But, Yoruichi," the man pouted, "He looks like he's fun to mess with!"

"Kisuke."

"Yea, Boss Man?"

"Please stop, you're embarrassing the company."

"O.K. Boss Man."

"Stop calling me that, it makes me sound old!" Shunsui felt himself about to jump on Kisuke and beat the living daylights out of him, when he heard Jushiro, in a small and quiet voice ask a question.

"How old are you then, Mr. Kyoraku?"

"Me? I'm 28 and please, no last name basis. That makes me feel old. Like Old Man Yama." Shunsui quickly turned his head around to see if Yamamoto was anywhere near the four. It was a surprise to Yoruichi, Kisuke and Shunsui that he was not; usually a concrete strike to the head came after the nickname he gave to the old man. Last time that happened, Shunsui was out for about two days with a concussion.

"Hey you guys!" Shunsui felt a headache coming when he heard the voice of his considerably older brother heading towards the four.(1)

Isshin Kurosaki. Shunsui had no good words to describe the eccentric man that was of his own flesh and blood. Like Shunsui, Isshin worked at Seireitei as the Chief Officer of the Spain Department, overseeing everything happening there. Isshin lost his wife about 9 years ago, when she got hit by a car (2) trying to save their oldest child and only son Ichigo. Since then he had been working hard to support himself and his three kids and Shunsui could honestly say that the man was honorable for that.

"I said- Oh. Who's the new guy?" Before Shunsui could answer, Isshin had already hooked his arms around Jushiro and was now animatedly striking a conversation with him, as if they were lifelong friends.

"He's Jushiro Ukitake, my new personal assistant."

"Personal, huh? You sly-."

Shunsui knocked Isshin out before the older man could finish his sentence, to which Shunsui knew was going to turn perverted one way or another.

"Help him and we'll see you two later, hopefully."

"Whatcha mean 'hopefully', are you-." This time Kisuke was swiftly knocked out and Shunsui and Jushiro were already headed back to Shunsui office, both grumbling 'thanks' to Yoruichi.

* * *

Shunsui showed Jushiro around the entire building, getting him familiar with some of his co-workers he knew Jushiro would need to be familiar with. After about two hours of walking about and conversing, they finally reached Shunsui's office.

"Whew. Now that was tiring! I never though I'd get annoyed so many times in a day." Shunsui flopped down in his large, comfortable office chair, put his hands behind his head and laid back as Jushiro took one of the two chairs situated in front of Shunsui's large wooden desk.

Jushiro laughed at Shunsui's pouting, "Well, I'm glad I got to meet all those people, they seem really nice."

"Nice and hardworking but freaking annoying. Especially, Kisuke. He followed us the whole time. Next time I see him, I'm giving him a whack to the face."

As Jushiro was about to respond, there was a knock at Shunsui's door. Without any confirmation as to come in, Nanao burst in and smiled.

"Hello~!" Shunsui rubbed his temples as Nanao sang her greetings and walked over to the both of them.

"Jushiro, this is my annoying best friend, and bossy co-worker-, Ouch!" Nanao had delivered quick punishment that Shunsui knew he wasn't able to get away from. Nanao, smiling sweetly, to Jushiro, outstretched her hand and Jushiro warmly took it.

"Nanao Ise, Chief Officer of the English Department, Nice to meet you, Jushiro."

"Jushiro Ukitake, - I mean, Shunsui's personal assistant, Nice to meet you Ms. Ise."

_First name basis already? _Nanao couldn't hide the smirk on her face as she looked at Shunsui's the 'don't-you-dare-say-what-you're-about-to-say look on his face. "Please call me, Nanao, Jushiro." Jushiro just nodded his head silently.

"Well, Shunsui, I came to take you and your new assistant out to lunch so we can all get to know each other better, of course you will be paying, no objections whatsoever. It is the gentlemanly thing to do. Don't you agree, Jushiro?" Both Nanao and Shunsui looked at Jushiro as he laughed at Nanao craziness. Nanao thought it was cute as she wondered; _He seems like a pretty O.K. guy._

"Well come on you two! We don't have all day lunch is only an hour and I'm starving!"

Shunsui inwardly groaned. When Nanao said she was starving, she could eat a whole cow, and that meant that his wallet would be empty once again.

* * *

_I thought for sure she would pick a place to break my wallet of the funds I have now._ Shunsui wondered as Nanao walked to a little bistro he never heard of before, about a 5 minute walk from Seireitei International. The three were seated quick and began to order their meals

"So, Jushiro, tell me about yourself. Likes, dislike, peeves, turn-on's, anything you feel comfortable telling us about." Shunsui rolled his eyes at Nanao's bluntness as she laughed. Laughing with her, Jushiro answered, as Shunsui just listened to the information Jushiro was presenting.

"So," Nanao started, "You have any family around?"

"I have two sons, and many younger siblings. I'm the oldest but we don't get to see each other often."

"I wish I had a sibling…..well, I consider this big lummox, to be a sibling. We've been friend for a long time," Nanao punched Shunsui shoulder as all three of them laughed. " How old are your sons?"

"Oh. They're both eight."

"Eight? How old are you then?" Nanao and Shunsui were very surprised to hear that Jushiro had eight-year old twins.

"Me? I'm only 26."

If all the awkwardness in the world didn't slap Shunsui now, it definitely came when Jushiro answered that question. _Why the hell does he have a set of twins when he's so young?_ Shunsui thought and was about to open his mouth to ask but their food came and he lost the momentum of the conversation and the fine opportunity to do so.

* * *

_Every night I rush to my bed…_

After lunch with Nanao, Shunsui went back to being productive and explained to Jushiro everything that he would be requiring the younger man to do, since he was going to be Shunsui personal assistant. Shunsui decide to let Jushiro off early since it was his first day and he knew the younger man had a lot of information to process and would have to get himself ready for the real work tomorrow. So the rest of the day went by fairly quick for Shunsui and now that he was at home, he felt himself relaxing on his comfortable king sized bed. Fit for a King, of course. About to float into his dreams, his phone started to ring and he guessed that it would be Nanao, so he picked it up without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello, Nanao."

"You definitely sound enthusiastic right now. So did Jushiro meet your standards?" Shunsui pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation as he rolled over to lie on his side. "It's only been a day, so I don't have too much to say about him. Why?"

"Just asking, he seems like a good guy."

"Well, if that's all you're calling me for," Shunsui heard the exasperation in his voice turn to amusement at what he was about to say, "Good night little Nanao."

"Don't get your thong in a bunch and don't let your guard down tomorrow because I will pursue and kick your ass for calling me that, good night Shunsui."

After Nanao hung up, Shunsui got up to take off his clothes and get into something comfortable to sleep in. As soon as he hit the bed a second time, he felt himself drifting to sleep in a matter of minutes and that's when the dream started.

_I love you so much Shunsui..._

There was Shunsui and a person he couldn't yet see, but he always knew that that person was the one waiting for him in the real world. It was a short dream, always was, but it made Shunsui the happiest 'lonely-for-now' man in the world. He had it almost every night now, for about a year. With that one dream, Shunsui felt that there was always a light of hope waiting for him. He didn't know when it would appear but he never doubted it.

* * *

1.) Am I the only one who thinks Shunsui, Isshin, Starrk and Aizen somewhat look alike?

2.) On a serious note, I've gotten hit by a car before. Almost died. Crossing the street and some lady told me to go because she stopped to let me cross and I guess some car came from behind her or was coming up and I got hit. Flew in the air and all across the ground. I remember that much before I passed out. I was in the hospital for about a week and out of school for a month. Broke my left heel, tore my Achilles, and broke my right shoulder. Couldn't even use crutches. I got some scars on my hand and a huge one on my forehead. It kills me to see people playing in the street, so please don't. That's why it's needs to be sidewalks and street crossings everywhere so people don't jaywalk like I did because there were none when I did it. 5 years later and now they've started to do so. Why so long? There's no need to feel sorry for me because other people have died from this.

* * *

Um… Thanks for reading the second Chapter of Sweet Dreams. Yea, I know that this chapter kind of moved fast and it was pretty short. It was alright at the beginning at then it got sloppy at the end, that's how I felt when I reread it. Maybe it was because I was rushing to get this out? I'm the type of person who doesn't like foreplay. I struggle to 2500-3500 words in each chapter, I'm more of like a script writer, I was for about 2 years and it was good but I know that I needed to work on my descriptive writing. Thanks!

-Kihana


	3. With Hopes That

Thank you for the reviews and anything else I forgot to mention. If you could, please vote on my poll.

When you read this chapter, it may seem like a repeat of chapter one, but yea, it's similar.

I wanted to do Jushiro P.O.V. Most of this story will be in Shunsui's so when you get Jushiro perspective, hopefully it will be something entirely from Shunsui's if I can be creative enough.

I've decided what I want to do when I get out of school. It's been changed so many times but I've made a decision. I want a major in Secondary Education Math, since that's the only thing I'm good at, and I want a minor in Japanese. Hopefully I can do TESOL in Japan or teach both Math and Japanese somewhere in the U.S.A. If not, I don't know what I'll do, cause nothing else interests me. Maybe culinary school?

Oh yea, special thanks to Nebiru, I've taken the advice and encouragement you've given me and really taken it to heart, I'll do my best from now on try to not to disappoint myself or anyone else. It may not be in this chapter though. It's helped a lot!

Also, Thanks to smiling-is-my-favorite-pastime, because I couldn't decide between brown and green for Jushiro's eyes so it was suggested that his eyes be hazel, which is also my eye color.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach or any of Beyonce's music, lyrics, etc. You get the picture. AU. Slash a.k.a. ManxMan a.k.a. Yaoi. Maybe some OOC. Smex later on, maybe? If everyone behaves.

Still looking for a beta, you could be Batman and I could be Robin, I don't care.

* * *

Chapter 3: With hopes(that)...

A few weeks after Jushiro started working at Seireitei…

_Ring. Ring. Ring._ Jushiro was face first in his pillow when his alarm clock. The twenty-six year old sighed and rolled over, staring out of the window, which showcased the heavy rain outside. He hadn't slept much since getting his new job, but he knew that it was worth it because he needed the money to maintain himself and his twin sons. It was a nice job with very supple work hours, or that was what his boss had told him. Shunsui had complained all the time that he didn't need Jushiro around and Jushiro knew that wasn't true because without him, as Nanao put it, Shunsui, his boss, wouldn't be doing so great without all the assistance he provided.

He lived in a decent apartment; it was two bedrooms, two bathrooms, which was kind of for a middle-class family. Once he saved up enough money, he was planning to move into an apartment where his boys could have their own room and space to facilitate with their contrasting personalities.

Jushiro got up, his lengthy white hair, which was brown when he was younger before he contracted tuberculosis, swayed with his movement as he walked to the bathroom. Once Jushiro turned on his shower, his mind began to daydream.

Jushiro, almost as tall as Shunsui, stood at least six-foot-one. He wasn't built like other guys, mostly due to his cured tuberculosis, so he really looked underweight for his age.

As Jushiro stood in the shower he could not help but to think about his past, like he occasionally did when he was daydreaming. He knew he was gay for a very long time, and his parents didn't like the fact that their eldest child was gay and would set a bad example for his other younger siblings. So Jushiro didn't really date any guys when he was younger except for one, and that guy was his first love.(1)

When his parents asked if anyone had captured his heart, he would ask many of his female friends, all of whom knew he was gay, to cover for him just to get them off his back.

It wasn't till that Christmas day almost nine years ago, that his life was changed tremendously and he was gifted with the two people who meant the world to him.

"Hey! DAD! All the hot water is gone!" The loud banging on his bathroom door snapped Jushiro out of his thoughts as he quickly turned of the water. He grabbed the nearest towel of one of the rack and dried himself off. Throwing on a pair of boxers he brought in with him, he opened the door to find the youngest of his twin sons (2), glaring at him.

"Dad, I don't know what you like to think about in the shower, but it must be awfully amazing if you spend 30 minutes in there. You guys take up all the hot water and leave none for me!" Jushiro blushed at the bluntness of the son who stood before him.

"Well if you woke up earlier, you could beat me and dad to the shower, but no, you love your sleep too much." Huffing the younger twin turned around to see his older counterpart leaning against the doorway smirking at him.

"Shut up, you snobby-!"

"Boys! I have to get dressed and get to work in an hour. Now if you both could be quiet, I'll cook you up something nice and we could all have breakfast together. Huh? Sounds nice, right." Jushiro's plead was heard and both boys walked out of their father's room, apparently listening to what their father was telling them, but it wasn't long when they started arguing again. Jushiro sighed and laughed, it was all a part of fatherhood, he loved his boys to death and nothing was going to change that.

* * *

Shunsui was on the phone talking when Jushiro walked in. It was an early October morning, a few weeks after Jushiro had started his job at Seireitei International. Shunsui had to admit that Yamamoto was such a wonderful man for getting him an assistant because a few days after Jushiro started Shunsui found himself disorganized and confused when meeting after meeting was scheduled. Jushiro had been there to help him get his things for the meetings together and to help remind about the whole lot. Shunsui weathered Jushiro's will to stay by complaining that he didn't need the younger man, needless to say, Jushiro paid him no mind and grinned, something with a Unohana undertone to it. Scary was an understatement of what Shunsui thought. The company would not be doing well if the had an incompetent Vice-President and a President right on his ass for being that way.

After momentarily speaking to the client on the phone, he turned his attention the younger man, who was currently organizing the things needed for his next meeting, which was tomorrow. Someone knocked on the door and let themselves in.

"So you two, how about joining me for lunch again?"

It had been a couple of weeks since Nanao last asked them out for lunch and both Shunsui and Jushiro were staggered. All three of them had been busy engrossed in work, so usually Jushiro ate with Kisuke and his friends, Shunsui ate alone and Nanao sometimes would join him if she wasn't busy at the current time.

"That's sounds fine to me. You wanna come Jushiro?"

"Sure. Can we go to that bistro again? Their food was delicious!" Jushiro excitement made Nanao cackle while Shunsui just shook his head, in delight.

* * *

So there they were again, in the similar seats at the same restaurant. Nanao was steadily asking away her inquisitive questions, and Shunsui could help but to think that if Nanao was a cat, she was way behind schedule to die. Like 20 years ago. He chuckled to himself and continued to listen to the conversation at hand.

"So how were your sons conceived?"

Um…. I can't say it was entirely my fault…since it was an accident." Jushiro's last part of his sentence was muttered quietly but both Nanao and Shunsui heard it.

"Accident?"

"Yea, I got some girl pregnant and she birthed my two sons. They're eight-year old twins."

"Was it tough raising the two?" Nanao's curiosity was getting the better of her. Maybe she was 5 lifetimes overdue?

"Yea, the girl abandoned me and them. My parents kicked my out after they found out. It was the bad moment of my life but the three of us made it through it. So…"

"Do you regret what you did?"

"NO! Those two were the best mistakes I've ever made in my life. I'm proud to be their father."

"Well that's good! As long as you don't regret that decision, you're alright with me. I had my only child when I was 16 and even now I don't regret that decision. She's a handful but even so, I love her to death." Nanao laughed as she and Jushiro continued conversations about other matters.

Shunsui now knew he was staring at Jushiro at in awe. He was glad that was listening to the conversation or else he wouldn't really know what kind of person Jushiro. Shunsui wondered why the hell he was thinking such thoughts and brushed the answer off, continuing to listen to the conversation at hand.

"So are in the dating game? I can't see why a beautiful man like yourself doesn't have a partner!"

"Nanao."

"Oh, hush up, Shunshun, it's just a simple question." Jushiro laughed once again at Nanao's craziness as he shook his head.

"I haven't dated anyone since my boys were born. To tell you the truth they take up most of my time, so I really don't have time to be looking for love.

"I can hook you up with a nice girl if you want to."

"Hahaha! No thanks, Nanao…." Shunsui wasn't sure if he the only one who saw Jushiro gaze and smile falter "…. I don't like women anyways…"Jushiro's muttered statement made something in Shunsui's head click. He didn't know what it was but just the fact that he heard that Jushiro say he didn't like women? Then that obviously meant…

_With hopes (that)…_

* * *

Jushiro got home later that night, hoping that both of his sons were peacefully asleep so that he could reflect on how credulous person he had become just by working at Seireitei. He had told something of his past that he though he wouldn't ever reflect on again, but sadly, Nanao's perfectly played out conversation, or that's what he though judging by the look in her eyes, made him reflect on the events that gave him his sons.

Slipping off his shoes and carrying them back to his bedroom, he sighed. What the hell was he doing, exposing himself to people he really knew nothing about. Sitting on his bed he put his head in his hand(or is it his hands on his head?) as he reflected those events that still haunted him to this day.

_'Jushiro~ Hey budddddy!' Jushiro shook his head at one of his closest friends, the same one that would seduce the man and have intercourse a few days later. Like he knew that was going to happen.(3)_

"_Why don't we hang out on Saturday, just you and me! It's been a while, huh?"_

"_Sure, call me on Friday so we can make some plans!_

"_No need, I got them all figured out.'_

_Saturday did come along, and unrequited love, feelings, and anger came with the outcome. So did the unexpected result of a gay man getting someone he trusted deeply pregnant. Jushiro trusted the girl, and she betrayed him. Her reason: getting his parents off his back, plus the selfish notion of having someone she loved so much all to herself._

Jushiro snapped out of his daydream. He was on the verge of crying, too many memories in too little time.

What did he do to deserve pain of the girls' betrayal and happiness when those two little bundles of joy were given to him?

* * *

Shunsui on the other hand, slow man he is, was still trying to figure out what Jushiro meant when he said that he did not like women. Shunsui thought that meant he was gay, but he had two kids. That could either mean that Jushiro was asexual or that he just wanted kid but no partner. He didn't know, his head was starting to hurt with all that thinking. He would learn more probably in the future.

* * *

Footnotes.

1.) I'm thinking about Kaien, you are too, aren't you? Sadly, no, I want it to be no one anyone expected. Any ideas?

2.) I was going to name the twins, Sogyo and Kotowari but then it just would seem right, so any suggestions? I'd be honored and quite happy to use the names in the story, if I like them. I'll leave their names out for now. I'll need them by Chapter 7.

3.) I don't think anyone knows who this is going to be. She's a Bleach character and I like her style. GL is the hint.

* * *

I don't know if anyone noticed, but I think the 15th and the 30th are appropriate for updates. Hopefully you all can stick with the story and not give up on me.

The last part, was unexpected, but I wanted to get a little into Jushiro's background. Not that much was provided and it sucked, but ya should keep that info in mind.

Next chapter is one I think I'll enjoy writing, some new characters will be introduced, like blah, blah and blah, but you know them right? I'm hoping the length and possible humor of it will make up for all the short chapters. See ya again! - Kihana


	4. Maybe I'll Get a Chance to See You

I was hoping to make up for the last three chapters with this chapter, but it didn't happen. There are a lot of characters introduced here, but I wanted a family chapter early on. Shunsui's dysfunctional family, that is. Maybe I'll write another one later.

I think I started off strong but after not writing 2 weeks after I wrote the first 1185 words(up to '…the furthest being 20 minutes away.'), I did slack and forget what was going on. Nebiru, I'm still taking your advice cause you're like my mentor for writing, it's just hard after you forget and can't bounce back. I'm doing my best.

* * *

Chapter 4: Maybe I'll get a chance to see you…

"Yo. Open the door, ya Jerk!"

Shunsui was slowly waking up from a nice dream, the one he always had, about that special someone. If it weren't for the banging at the front door of his apartment, he would have been really, and I mean really, enjoying himself. But sadly, all good was interrupted.

Shunsui had a habit of locking his bedroom door every night because he knew that unwanted visitors, such as Nanao and maybe even Kisuke, would come into his house, how Kisuke got the key was a mystery to Shunsui, and interrupt his beauty sleep, and a sleepy Shunsui was most likely an angry one. Everyone who knew him at least experienced the angry, sleepy Shunsui twice in the time they've known him.

After the banging on the door ceased, he had heard kids laughing, adults cursing and someone fumbling with the door.

_I know that's not the maintenance men with their kids today. What the hell is that?_ Shunsui pondered as he sat up, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He was never good at remembering things but he knew that today, absolutely nothing was planned. It was his day off, so why the hell was someone at his door?

He looked around, earning his bearings of his muddled room, until his eyes laid on something near the door of his bathroom. A calendar. And since today was a Saturday, that's where his eyes rested. He squinted his eyes as he looked at the calendar until he found the current date and his first thought was….

_**Oh Hell No.**_

The bursting sound of his front door was all it took for Shunsui to be utterly disappointed. _Not today, Not today,_ he muttered to himself.

He groaned as he remembered what the current date was. The Rukongai festival was all weekend and he made plans with those people, who he had guessed where currently inside his apartment and pillaging for whatever he had.

"Dad! Open this door! I wanna prank Uncle Shunsui!"

"No! He's gonna kick my ass if I let you in! Plus it's way to early for pranks."

"Well we are staying over, so there's plenty of time. We should-."

"IIICCCHHHIIIGOOO! My beloved son! Why don't you try to prank your father instead! I can handle anything you can throw at me. Don't you love daddy!" With a loud crunch and the sound of glass shattering, Shunsui unconsciously rubbed his forehead. The people he loved were pain in the asses.

"You didn't catch that old man! You're so fucking annoying, shut the hell up!"

"Ichigo."

"Huh?"

"What the hell are you wearing? It's screams gayness. And you don't match."

"Jerk. That's the whole point. It's the style these days!"

"No class whatsoever, right sweetie?"

"YEP! Is Ichi gay?"

"Hey! Little kids shouldn't be learning those types of words till they're older! What the heck have you been teaching her?"

"She's corrupt like her father, I'll tell you that much."

"Awww. It's Gin and Toshiro's fault.(1) They had an argument about being public and I guess she overheard some of the words, looked them up and told me in a sentence what the meaning of them was. I was impressed. Better early than never, right?"

"Wo-woah."

"Yea, I know." Silence followed until someone spoke up again.

"It would be better if it were 'better never than late'."

"Whatever, Brat."

"Uncle Shunsui gonna be mad if he's sees this mess, you all."

"Right, so let's cleanup before he-."

"No need to. I've been up since you all made so much noise."

Shunsui looked around at the people he loved but dreaded. His three older brothers and their kids. All that was needed was a big 'surprise' and he would have been pissed.

He took in the family standing before him. If it weren't for their age difference then many would assume that Coyote Starrk and Shunsui Kyoraku were identical twin brothers. Despite having the same personality as Shunsui, they were at least four years apart and one could point out apparent differences between the two such at their eye colors and name differences, Coyote being half-Spanish. Next to Coyote, was his ten-year old daughter and Shunsui's niece, Lilynette, who had a cheerful and mischievous personality, like her father when he was younger. Lilynette looked nothing like her father but the resemblance to her mother was shocking, judging from last time Shunsui saw her. Coyote's wife and Lilynette's stepmother, Tia Harribel, a woman as tall as Coyote, with brown skin and blonde hair, sat quietly next to them.

Across from the two was his other older brother, Sosuke Aizen. Now he was man of scholar but his kind, intimidating eyes where all that was needed to gain people's affection and attention. He and Shunsui looked the most alike, both having brown hair and brown eyes. Shunsui's eyes traveled down to his youngest niece, Momo. Her bright brown eyes smiled at his and he couldn't help but to give her a little smile. Though she was young, the nine-year old was smart like her father, which scared people.

The source of his headaches was here again and this time he had his kids with him. Isshin Kurosaki stood there, glaring at his son, Ichigo, who was ignoring him with that infamous scowl on his face. _He needs some plastic surgery or his face will permanently stay that way_, Shunsui thought as he laughed to himself. Father and son were always fighting about every subject in the world, like every sixteen year old does was their parents, but it was all love, and everyone knew. They were too much alike to hate each other. Sitting down next to Ichigo were his younger twins sisters, Yuzu and Karin, both of whom looked nothing alike because the fact that they were fraternal twins. Yuzu looked more like their mother and was girlier while Karin looked like their father and kinda like a tomboy.

Shunsui couldn't help but to think about his father. Their father was very popular man and with fame comes fortune, from Co-Founding Seireitei, and with fortune comes women, right? Just because they all had different mothers didn't mean that they didn't love each other any less than if they did have the same parents. Though, Shunsui knew that they all would never say those three words out loud to each other. The brotherly bond was all they needed to show how much they cared for each other.

The four brothers stood there, staring at each other lazily until Yuzu spoke up declaring that she would be making breakfast with the kids, including Ichigo who protested that he was a teen not a kid, and that she need for everyone to settle in. Shunsui remembered that they were going to stay until Sunday night. It was a twice a month thing they all planned because they didn't get to see each other that often and they didn't want the family to become disconnected with each other. They came and spent the night over Shunsui's house, being the center of distance in their travels because of the directions of where they lived at, even though the brothers lived so close to each other, the furthest being 20 minutes away.

"I definitely forgot that everyone was coming over today. It was quite a surprise this morning. I was hoping for a relaxing Saturday."

"Well it's a good thing we came. A little fun never hurt anyone." Starrk wrapped his arms around Harribel and she laid her head on his shoulder as she gave him a quick kiss to the head.

"You knew we were coming." Shunsui glared at Sosuke as he shrugged and grabbed his bags and headed toward one of the spare rooms, hoping to claim a bedroom for his daughter and himself.

"Bitch." Shunsui muttered as Sosuke walked away. He then noticed something very eerie about the living room he was currently surveying. Where the hell was Issh-

"You look different." Shunsui was scared for a second because Isshin wasn't a quiet and surveying man, he was the one striving for all the attention and loud-mouthed.

"Yea well, if you meant in a bad way… you look like a piece of shit. And if you meant in a good way…how?"

"He's right. You do look kind of of….happy. Like you've seen something that changed your life." Harribel's statement surprised Shunsui.

"Is it that Jushiro-kid?" Shunsui didn't miss the unexplainable look on Isshin's face as he just blankly stared at him.

"You found someone you like, Shunsui? It's been a while since I've last seen you with someone." Shunsui didn't have to turn around to know that Starrk was laughing quietly at him.

"No." Shunsui ordinarily replied.

"Hmm." But of course, Starrk didn't believe him.

"I feel like I'm being interrogated."

"That's what older siblings are for."

"More like idiots who don't mind their own damn business."

Before Starkk could retort another insult Shunsui's way and Isshin planning to do something both humorous and unintelligent that he might get kicked out of his brother's house for, like last time, the girls in the kitchen called out to them.

"Breakfast is ready!"

* * *

After a chaotic, hilarious, almost food fight of a breakfast, and everyone cleaning up the kitchen except for Shunsui (his house, his rules.), it was time for the Rukongai festival. The females had beautiful kimonos with vibrant warm colors like red, yellow and orange while the men wore kimonos with wonderfully cool colors like blue, green and purple.

After everyone, even Sosuke, who took an hour to get Momo and himself ready (the others were joking about him unexpectedly getting the bubble guts, while Momo had to bear witness to the sight and smell of it.) the group headed off the festival in downtown Rukongai city, near the beach.

Arriving safely, thank goodness, the party started.

The younger girls were the first to run off, Harribel and Ichigo quickly following them to make sure they didn't get lost. The four brothers, however, stood at an uncomfortable dilemma.

"As much as I wanted to come here….I didn't want to get stuck with you three."

"Shut the hell up, Sosuke. This will be fun." Starrk's profound voice made the other three stare at him in confusion.

"We….will be spending brotherly love time together. Right, Isshin?"

"Damn, straight! Now let's go play some freaking games!"

Sosuke and Shunsui's simultaneous thought: "Kami, kill me now!"

_For every positive Isshins and possibly Starrks there will always be the negative Sosukes, Shunsuis and, (most of the time) Starrks._

Though the thought of hanging out with his brothers was a very depressing one, Shunsui found himself having fun.

"Hey!" The brothers, currently distracted from the mini goldfish scooping tournament they were having, turned around to see Nanao and her daughter, Lisa.

_And with distracted minds come losses_. To a kid.

"Nanao, Lisa, it's been a long time. How have you two been?" Starrk casually greeted them as the four walked over to where the two were now seated.

"Good! Shun didn't tell me that the fam was over. We would've stayed over too. I'm sure Lisa would like to see the girls and Ichigo."

"Last time you stayed over, you had to sleep in the bed with me, because you refused to sleep on the floor, which was newly clean, mind you. You kicked me off the bed, you worm."

"Shun, my dear, that didn't happen. I do not kick in my sleep. And just because I read on a daily basis does not make me a worm, you indolent ape."

"Fuc-"

"Umm…yea…I'm going to find Ichigo and the other. Bye Mom. Uncles." Everyone turned around and looked at Lisa, who looked very uncomfortable with the argument that was spurring up, as she walked off to find the others.

"You were about to curse me out, weren't you? In front of my daughter too, huh?"

"My little Nanao-," Shunsui narrowly missed the kick to his head, "that would've never happened." The five laughed as they sat down to catch up with each other.

* * *

The group had gotten back together, once again, after about 3 hours of roaming around. The girls show the men the prizes they had won from the games they played, well the ones they almost lost but Ichigo stepped in to save the day, and the gifts they had gotten the men. Once all were calmed down, they all decided to stop at the nearby Okonomiyaki restaurant.

After the party of twelve was seated, mild conversation about the day's event was engaged. The girls had thanked Shunsui for letting them come to the festival. The brothers had in turn told the girls about their day which included Isshin losing miserably at every game they play and then him crying in self-pity afterward.

_Maybe I'll get a chance to see you…_

After their food was served and everyone began eating, Shunsui's mind was occupied by the delicious food in his mouth when two flashes of white happened to pass by the table he was seated at. Everyone's attention was facing the door where the two boys had run out and then to a voice Shunsui recognized.

"Hey boys!" Those facing the door turned around and Shunsui was confronted by a familiar person.

"Hey, Jushiro!" Shunsui quickly turned around to glare at Isshin, knowing fully well that he called the man's name on purpose.

"Huh?" Jushiro was about to pass the large table when he had heard Isshin called his name. Jushiro smiled softly, quickly apologized, muttering something about his two 'troublemakers', and ran out to follow them. Shunsui didn't even think that Jushiro saw him. The kimono Jushiro was wearing distracted Shunsui as he thought about the two kids that had ran by. The pale blue and green imprints of fishes match beautifully with Jushiro's hazel eyes and his white hair. After thinking about that, he turned his thoughts to the kids running by earlier and only wished to see if they looked as beautiful as Jushiro. But of course, he wasn't exactly thinking that but it was without the 'beautiful' part. Thinking back to the earlier conversation about finding that special someone, Shunsui shook those thoughts and continued eating.

_He couldn't possibly like Jushiro….could he?_

"So when will we be introduced? I want to meet the man my younger brother is in love with." Shunsui knew that Sosuke's chances to annoy him were not done for the day.

"Shut the hell up, Sosuke."

* * *

(1) Dedicated to 123lookatme! Go read her GinxToshiro story, Lock and Key!

You can bash me for this chapter. It really sucked towards the middle and end. I hope to make it up to all with chapter 5, 6 and 7. I've planned them out and they seem like, in my head, will be good chapters people will like. Remind me to never take a month break from this story, it will mess up whatever flow I had.

Chapter 5 will be up very soon if I'm satisfied the first time around.

Check my profile for story plans or if you wanna know what I'm up to.

Thanks for reading.

-Kihana


	5. When I Close My Eyes

Anyways, I wanted to write this chapter the way it is for some reason. The thought of Shunsui comforting Jushiro in some kind of was came to me and I thought it would be early to bring it out early on.

I deleted Lab Partners because I still don't feel like I'm ready to write it. And I can't do two things at once. I think updates will be faster for this story if it's the only thing I focus on. I'm trying to finish before I go off to college.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5: When I Close My Eyes

Shunsui felt like a freight train had hit him when he woke up that Sunday after the Rukongai festival. Everyone had gotten drunk, well not the kids, although everyone suspected that Ichigo and Lisa may have had something without everyone else noticing, but who cared? Shunsui, a man known to hold his liquor very well, still had a dreadful hangover and it was a Monday. He had to work.

Groaning, he slid out of bed and headed for his bathroom, hoping that a nice hot shower could help soothe his nerves before he had to head in. The last time he came to work with a hangover Yamamoto found out and beat his ass for it and then sent him home. The time before that he made someone quit because they were so offended by the word choice Shunsui though to educate their brain and assault their ears with. Thinking about his crazy family and the craziness they caused whenever they came over, he only hoped that he didn't get out of control today.

After spending 20 minutes in the shower, he got out and realized he didn't have much time left before he had to go to work. Slipping on a baby blue dress shirt, some navy slacks and a green tie, Shunsui was never one to care what people thought about his dressing style, he grabbed his keys and wallet and headed to work.

Disoriented and somnolent he walked into the office building and felt everyone's stares on him. He didn't know what to think and they knew. An uncommon hung-over Shunsui was your tormentor and intimidator all in one. No one messed with him when he came in that state, it was better to just leave him alone for the day and let him work out his own problem.

_Too bad no one told Jushiro about it…_

* * *

As soon as he reached his office, Shunsui went straight to his desk and rested his head on the firm, freezing wood material. He was gifted with a few minutes of sleep, when a soft knock on the door disturb his dreams and woke him up abruptly. He rubbed his eyes but did not take his head off the desk.

"Shunsui?" Shunsui's head lifted off the desk, just a fraction, so he could look in the eyes of the man who dared to disturb him while he was in hangover mode. Sighing, after only seeing it was his assistant, he put his head back down the desk.

"Are you O.K? What's wrong? Do you need anything? Do you need me to call-."Jushiro's sentence was never finished as Shunsui slowly pick up his head, rose from his desk chair and gave Jushiro the meanest glare his eyes could produce. His anger rolling off him in waves, it was soon directed to the man standing in front of his desk.

"Why the fuck do you keep asking me so many questions? Can't you see that I'm trying to sleep here? Goodness gracious, you're fuckin' annoying me right now! Get the fuck out my office and don't come back till later on, and if you tell Yamamoto about this, I'll make sure your ass is fired on the spot." The look on Jushiro's face was unexplainable as Shunsui stared at him. Like a frightened animal trying to get away from the predator, Jushiro back up until he was back-to-back with the door. Jushiro's head was bowed down and he was shaking so fiercely, that Shunsui thought the man was having a seizure. He was surprise when Jushiro lifted his head a fraction and gave him a small smile, his hair covering the expression in his eyes.

"Excuse me." Jushiro felt for the door handle, opened it slowly and walked out, but not before bowing.

A few minutes passed by, but to Shunsui, it felt like a few lifetimes. He hadn't known that he was yelling, a thing he almost never did to others excluding his family, cause his brothers just pissed him off half the time. He felt….sorry. The man was only trying to help and what had he just done? Yelled and chased him away. Though he could see Jushiro's eyes, he could tell the man was on the verge of tears before he had excused himself.

"What the hell did I just do?" Shunsui sighed, running a hand through his long, silk like hair and then rubbing his eyes He had to go and find the man, before it was too late. Guilt is anger directed at ourselves- at what we did or did not do. He didn't know when Peter McWilliams had invaded his mind but the man was right. He was angry at himself for letting himself getting irritated at someone who was worried about him. He was frustrated with himself for not controlling his belligerence when he needed to. He needed to find Jushiro and apologize.

Running around the office was something Shunsui did not want to do but he felt the need to apologize to someone he absolutely didn't not want or mean to yell at. Asking many of his co-worker, who claimed to have seen Jushiro in a distraught mood, he found out that he had gone into the men's restroom and hadn't come out since.

* * *

Now Jushiro was a strong man when it came to losing himself in his emotions, but Shunsui yelling had brought him some memories from the past and he wasn't about to break down in front of him.

Backing away from the man, who he decided was not to be bothered with, he found himself leaning against it. Feeling for the handle and slowly turning it, he quickly apologized and left, heading to a place where he knew he could get his privacy at.

Thanking who ever was watching over him, he was grateful that no one was in there. Sliding down on the wall tile, he could feel the tears coming out of his eyes as he remembered painful events from his past.

_You're so fucking nasty. I fucking hate you, Jushiro! Get the fuck out and don't ever come near me again, you fucking piece of gay trash. His first love, a guy who wasn't even gay, yelled at him._

_Are you insane? You! Gay? That is something we cannot accept, Jushiro. I can't believe this! We're going to have to disown you! What will your siblings think of this when we have to tell them why the older brother, their inspiration, had to leave?| Parents, who couldn't accept their gay son, yelled at him._

_You don't fuckin' see me! I'm in love with you and you don't even see that! I fuckin' hate you! But you know what, I'll make you mine and you won't ever regret it! This was supposed to be help for you but I'll turn it into much more than that! You'll always be connected to me! His ex-best friend, mother of his children because he wouldn't notice her strong feeling, yelled at him._

So what, even if he was in love with his friend. Even if he was setting a bad example. Even if he wasn't going to love her back. He was himself and wasn't about to change it for no one.

Yelling made him feel like a child who was constantly being reprimanded for doing nothing wrong. It made him feel weak and scared of what was to come. He felt himself reverting even deeper in his past, from that month long time period which had changed his life, when a loud knock came at the restroom door.

Collected himself and fixing his clothes to make himself look more presentable, he slid up the wall, head still hanging low, his snow white hair covering his face. As the door opened, he looked into the eyes of someone he was dreading to see.

_In all the times someone had yelled at him...And all the times he'd run away…No one had ever come after him...Or even thought of…apologizing..._

* * *

Shunsui was nervous as hell when he reached that bathroom door, knowing that Jushiro was likely to be behind it, probably in tears. He never felt this way about hurting someone's feeling and the guilt was eating him up. Just when he was about to turn around and question other people about Jushiro's whereabouts, a soft 'come in' was heard and he suddenly was thankful that he had good hearing.

Opening the door very slowly, he peaked his head and saw Jushiro standing there, head still facing the ground.

"Can I come in?" It's a public bathroom with plenty of stalls, why wouldn't he be allowed in?

There was nothing but silence and Shunsui just about stormed in when Jushiro nodded his head, signaling the O.K. Shunsui stepped in and sighed once more, this one from anxiety, as he closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall opposite from Jushiro. Taking a deep breathe, he began to talk.

"Look…I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's O.K." Jushiro lifted his head and startled Shunsui and they both stared at each other. Shunsui was further startled when Jushiro smiled at him. Impulse took over his body for some reason and he crossed the floor and did something he wouldn't have imagined. He hugged the man.

"I'm really, truly sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It's just that my family came over and they always leave me super stressed and I had a hangover because of Isshin and-"

"I forgive you."

"I'm sorr-" Shunsui was at a lost for words but then Jushiro started chuckling.

"You're family was at the okonomiyaki restaurant right? You and your brothers look just alike and the kids were cute. I bet you saw the twins running out of there, huh?" Dumbfounded Shunsui could only shake his head yes and then he realized that he was still hugging Jushiro and backed away hastily. Jushiro began to laugh once more, ignoring the man's sudden backward movement upon realizing what he was doing.

"Let's get out of here before people start getting suspicious."

Shunsui didn't say anything but he nodded his head and opened the door, holding it open for Jushiro, like a polite gentleman would do.

* * *

The two walked back to the office fairly quickly, with almost everyone in the office wondering what was going on between the two. With a few snickers from Kisuke and Isshin (who received a hard smack to the head) and some questioning stares from Nana and Yoruichi, the two got to Shunsui's office without any questions from any co-workers.

Shunsui closed the door behind them and they both returned to their respective desk. After a few minutes of daydreaming looks around the room, the two finally directed their eyes to each other.

"So…" Jushiro started, hoping to not upset Shunsui, " What exactly happened?"

Shunsui, not feeling the least offended, answered Jushiro's question. "My damn siblings come over every 2 weeks, that often, with their families. It's not like I mind, we try to keep in touch with each other because we all have different mothers, so we really didn't know each other when we were younger…" Shunsui then leaned back in his chair, lifted his feet up to rest on his wooden desk and then continued, "But anyways, sometimes when they come over, we get really crazy and then we end up drunk sometimes. So basically, on some Mondays, I come to work with a hangover and many people know I don't like to be bothered when I'm like that. I usually lock myself in my office. So…yea."

"Oh…" It was basically all Jushiro could say as he was presented with this information. "That's why you yelled at me?"

If only Shunsui didn't feel any worse that he did now. "Yea…I'm –"

"Stop apologizing. I already said I forgive you," Jushiro said, showing a small smile, "It's my turn to apologize. It's just that I don't like getting yelled at because of some events that happened in my life when I was younger."

Shunsui felt the need to question Jushiro statement but the said man spoke up.

"Now, we should let bygones be bygones. I want you to rest for the rest of the day. I'll handle everything and if I really need your help with something, I wake you up then. Is that fair?"

Shunsui could only nod his head as he took his feet off the desk and layed his head down. The last thing he remembered was the smile plastered on Jushiro's face.

* * *

_When I close my eyes…_

He didn't know how long he was sleep, but even sleeping on the desk, he could honestly say that it was one of the best slumber he had in a while. He had a dream, it wasn't really a weird one considering that he was gay, but there was a man, long snow white hair and vibrant hazel eyes. Smiling, laughing, holding and just being near each other. He didn't think anything of it, but then he soon came to realize that the other man in his dream was….

"Shunsui! Come on! Get up!"

Shunsui dreaded opening his eyes but judging by the way Jushiro's voice sounding, he deemed to be of importance. As Jushiro shook him, he rubbed his eyes and found himself face to face with….sesame seeds?

"Look at what I got you!

"What's this?"

"Well, I was thinking of something that might cheer you up and I thought about it for a long time and decide to give you something that cheers me up when I'm down. So… voila! (A/N: Hahaha! I had wala at first!) A slice of Red Bean(1) Cheesecake with Rice Cake crust! Man was it hard to find, there was only one bakery that made them." Jushiro bent down to Shunsui's level and stared right into his face.

Shunsui wasn't a real big fan of any sweets but thinking about all the possible work Jushiro had in finding, what seemed to be, a very scarce piece of cheesecake, he just picked up the fork and dug in.

He didn't know if it was the sweetness of the red beans and rice or the texture of the cheesecake, but after he took that first bite, he found that he could not stop staring at Jushiro. Jushiro was staring at him also, with an unexplainable expression on his face.

Hazelnut met Chocolate….

_It is me or does Jushiro look….It has got to be this damn scrumptious, delicious, mouthwatering cake._

Shunsui was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed how red Jushiro face was and how his hand was covering it up. Jushiro was now standing straight up and looking out of the window situated behind Shunsui's chair.

"You O.K, Jushiro." Shunsui question and was only confused when Jushiro just nodded his head.

"Um…Yea. How's the cake?"

"Best thing I've ever tasted. You've got to tell me where you got it from."

"O.K. I tell you tomorrow, I have to get home to take care of the boys. See ya."

He didn't miss the way Jushiro's eyes didn't meet his or how quickly, it seemed to him, that Jushiro left. He remember the look in Jushiro's eyes when they were close to each other, it was beggaring description. He desperately wanted to know what that man was thinking when they stared at each other like that.

_It's got to be this cake…_

* * *

(1) I read in myColor Bleach+: The Bleach Official Bootleg book that Jushiro's favorite food is Rice Cakes with Red Bean Paste, Soybean Flour and Sesame seeds. That's why I keep referring to it. I really want to try some Dango, Daifuku, Dorayaki and some Takoyaki. I've never had red bean paste before but I can feel myself wanting it every time I think of Jushiro.

* * *

That was a quick update, mostly because I was inspired, and that doesn't happen to often. So, this a big thanks to my readers. It makes me happy that people are liking this. I'll make sure to update faster.

Never again will I take a month break from this story, I still feel like an idiot from the last chapter.

Thanks for Reading - Kihana *^_^*

Chapter 5: When I Close My Eyes


	6. When I Close My Eyes GRDR Remix

Chapter 5.5: When I Close My Eyes [Gran Rey, Dulce Rojos Remix]

Jushiro had waited till Shunsui was asleep to make his move. He wanted to cheer the man up, but he didn't know a thing about Shunsui's likes or dislikes.

He noticed that Shunsui had fallen asleep quickly but he didn't realize he was staring at the man. Shunsui had long, wavy brown hair that went all the way to the middle of his back, just like Jushiro's hair did.

Jushiro wondered how it would feel if it slipped through his fingers.

_What the heck am I thinking about…I stopped looking a long time ago…_

Shrugging, Jushiro tiptoed out of the office, making sure that the creaking door didn't slam like it normally did and went on his way to find someone who might know the area very well.

"Nanao!" Just the person he needed to find. The woman knew all there was to know about Shunsui and he surely thought that she would know the area of Rukongai pretty well.

"Oh! Hey, Jushiro. How are you feeling, you looked upset earlier. I hope Shunsui didn't upset you."

_So she knew…_ "I'm fine Nanao, seriously, if I'd have known that he was like that when he gets hangovers, I would have left him alone. Plus, I'm a strong man so he didn't get me that upset."

"Just making sure, the last person at the end of his wrath quit. So how can I help you?"

"Umm…You know the area of Rukongai pretty well, don't you?" Nanao nodded her head in affirmative. "I was wondering if you tell me all the names of the bakeries here, I want to go pick something up."

_Maybe I should tell him that Shunsui doesn't really like sweets…_ "O.K. Follow me to my office and I'll write you down a list and get you some directions."

"Thank you, Nanao."

"No problem, Jushiro, no problem at all. Anything for a friend." _Those two…Hehehe! ._Nanao contemplated.

* * *

After getting all the names of the bakeries he wanted to, he thanked Nanao once again and swiftly headed out of the build. Getting in his car, he drove from bakery to bakery looking for that specific kind of cake, his boys would spend their allowance money to buy for him, but there was no avail. Many of the shops had heard the specific cake but none of them made it. He thought he had searched everywhere on the list that Nanao provided him until he pass a street with a dead end and what looked to be….a shop?

Quickly making a u-turn at the next light, Jushiro headed down the deserted street until he stopped at the deserted appearance of a little coffee shop named _Espada Bakery and Coffee Shop_. What kind of name is that? Definitely not Japanese, Jushiro contemplated as he stepped out of his car and walked towards the sidewalk. It was a nice looking building, not like the usual coffee shop he had visited in the past where there were big window you could see out of and lively gatherings happening all around. No, this shop was on the outskirts of the city, a dead end street at that, and didn't look like it was open.

He was reluctant to go in but there was a chance that they might have made the cake in here. Taking in a breath, Jushiro walked up the steps and opened the door. He was instantly greeted with the door's bell chime and the sound of shuffling feet. Striding into what seemed like the main room, he was greeted by a teenage boy, with bright baby blue hair and deep cobalt eyes.

"Um, excuse me, do you work here?"

"I got my fuckin' name tag on and my fuckin' apron on. What the fuck-" The young man with the baby blue hair was literally kicked out of the way and a stoic shorter teenage, with black hair and stunningly sharp green eyes came up and stared at Jushiro.

" I'm sorry sir, he's my cousin and he's new here. I apologize. How may I help you?"

"Ulquiorra! How fuckin' dare you! You little tight ass bastard! I'll knock your brains- OWW!"

"Shut the hell up! You're new so get your ass over there and start cleaning tables." A pink haired man came into the room from what looked to be the kitchen and screamed, and the blue haired boy visibly flinched. "Yea, I'm new alright. I'm about to newly kick your ass."

"Prick…Now, sir, how may-"

"Fuck you, that's why you look like a vampire bat! And blood ain't the only thing you suck-"

"Why the hell must you all be so damn loud-Oh! Hey it's you from Saturday! Mom, Dad, c'mere will ya!"

Jushiro was confused when the young girl, with the mouth of a sailor, came in to the room and shut all three men up. She then glanced at Jushiro and a look of recognition flashed on her face and she jumped in excitement and called her parents into the room.

A tall blonde woman and a tall man with wavy brown hair appeared from the kitchen and took in Jushiro's appearance.

"You must be the guy Shunsui and Isshin was talking about, Jushiro, right?"

Jushiro was mildly surprised that a man that he didn't know knew his name, but life is always full of surprises, right? "Yea…Have we met before? How do you know my name?"

The blonde haired lady just smiled, "We saw you at the Okonomiyaki restaurant on Saturday, and you were chasing those kids.

"My brother-in-laws talked about you when we went over Shunsui's house. You're their co-worker?"

"Y-yes. Jushiro Ukitake, nice to meet you." Jushiro's speech faltered at the beginning dumbfounded that Shunsui and Isshin had been telling their family about him. He didn't know whether or not that was a good thing or a bad.

"I'm Coyote Starrk, nice to meet you also," Starrk turned to his wife and daughter, pointing towards her, "Tia Harribel, my lovely wife, and Lilynette, my wonderful daughter."

"Speaking of introductions, I'm Szayelapporo Granz, Szayel for short, and this," he pointed to the 2 figures next to him, "is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques and Ulquiorra Cifer. We work here."

"So….what brings you here Jushiro? We don't usually get a lot of customers this time of day."

Remembering all about his mission to find the unknown cake in the Rukongai, Jushiro spoke up, " Well I'm looking for a specific type of cake, it's made with red bean and rice cake crust-"

"Oh…That's the Gran Rey Cheesecake, we have that. We make all kinds of things, especially deserts, that's my profession. We also do request."

"Pastry Chef?"

"Damn right, Tia's also one and Szayel just graduated culinary school and Ulquiorra is also heading that way. Lily helps out when she's not in school or at practice. Grimmjow is just here to be our footstool.

"Hey! Fu-"

"Not in front of Lily…."

Grimmjow just grumbled and took a seat on the nearest stool, sulking about not being able to curse whenever he wanted to.

"If you want to wait, Tia and I can whip it up. Won't take that long."

"Thanks."

* * *

As Jushiro was waiting for Harribel and Starrk to make the Gran Rey Cheesecake, he conversed with the other three employees of the shop. He learned that Grimmjow and Isshin's son Ichigo went to the same school and that strawberries were becoming his favorite thing ever, which Jushiro translated to: I'm in love with Ichigo. Ulquiorra was working at Espada part-time and going to culinary school at the same time. Szayel, who had already graduated, was Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's youngest uncle, was only 24, who also took care of them because of family problems.

"So are you-" Everyone paused.

Their getting-to know-each other conversation was stopped by the smell of Gran Rey Cheesecake cake, it's phenomenal smells making the four men stop and let their nostrils be aroused by the rich aroma coming from the nearby kitchen. A few seconds later, Harribel came into the main room/eating/relaxing area (A/N: I don't know how to name it) and announced that the cake was done and to follow her. The four men got up and followed her to the kitchen and Jushiro was granted with a sight he'd though he'd never seen again. It was the Grand King, in all it's glory. The rice crust and red bean filling looked amazing on the plate and Jushiro could fill his mouth watering at the sight of it.

"Whoa there, cake boy, you'll get a piece! If looks could kill, the cake would have its way with you all the time." Everyone in the kitchen, including Jushiro who wiped away the drool that was sliding down his chin, laughed at Grimmjow's comment.

Starrk, with knife and plates in hand, walked over to the cake, cut Jushiro a big slice and handed the plate to him.

"Eat and enjoy."

Jushiro didn't need to be told that twice, as he grabbed the fork and dug into the cake, Starrk cutting and handing everyone else a piece. If heaven was soon to come knocking, Jushiro would be there opening the door for it in a yoctosecond and begging for more. The cake tasted even better than ones he'd always had.

"Damn, this is some good ass cake!" Grimmjow exclaimed, with his fork in his mouth, as everyone laughed at him.

* * *

By time Jushiro came back from Espada' Coffeeshop and Bakery, almost 2 hours had passed from when he first entered the shop and he was exhausted, meeting so many new and interesting people was exciting though, but he wanted to give the cake to Shunsui, as a token of his appreciation.

Walking back into Shunsui's office, he noticed the said man was still sleep, so Jushiro walked over to him and shook him lightly. No dice on waking this man up, so he shook Shunsui a little harder and all he got was a groan. He placed the container of cake on the desk and leaned closer to Shunsui.

"Shunsui! Come on! Get up!" This time Jushiro yelled, not annoyed but amused at how hard it was to wake him up. He saw the man rub his eyes and look up, eyes coming face to face with the cake Jushiro brought him.

"Look at what I got you!" Jushiro decided that unnecessary excitement would full wake Shunsui up.

"What's this?" He heard Shunsui ask, confusion laced in his voice.

"Well, I was thinking of something that might cheer you up and I thought about it for a long time and decide to give you something that cheers me up when I'm down. So… voila! A slice of Red Bean Cheesecake with Rice Cake crust! Man was it hard to find, there was only one bakery that made them."

Jushiro, decide for some reason not to tell Shusnui about going to his brther's bakery. He bent down to Shunsui's level and stared right into his face. He didn't know wheter or not Shunsui was a big fan of sweets but either way he hoped the man like the cake.

He watched as Shunsui took his first bite, eyes not blinking, in order to watch the man's reaction. Shunsui's eyes slowly opened and he stared at him and Jushiro was all but confused at the gesture as he and Shunsui locked eyes with each other.

Hazelnut met Chocolate….

_Oh my. _Jushiro could hear his heart thumping through his ears and felt the need to back away from fear of Shunsui also hearing it. Jushiro stood up straight and tore his gaze away from Shusnui and looked out of the nearby window.

"You O.K, Jushiro." Shunsui question and was only confused when Jushiro just nodded his head.

"Um…Yea. How's the cake?" Jushiro had to get out of there, his heart was still throbbing.

"Best thing I've ever tasted. You've got to tell me where you got it from."

"O.K. I tell you tomorrow, I have to get home to take care of the boys. See ya."

Jushiro's couldn't look at Shunsui on his way out the door. The look in Shunsui's eyes had set him off and he wasn't sure what he would do if he had stayed any closer to the man. He frantically wanted to know what that man was thinking when they stared at each other like that.

* * *

Jushiro got home later that day, after picking the twins up and taking them out to eat at a restaurant, which was always chaotic but amusing. The boys had settled down and went to their room and do what all people going to school hate the most, homework. Jushiro retired to his room, hoping to go to bed early and catch some well needed rest.

After taking a long, steamy shower, Jushiro was finally settled down and was lying in bed. He couldn't help but to thing back on the days event and his mind eventually came to what happened when he and Shunsui were staring at each other. The way Shunsui's eyes almost fluttered when he looked at him made him want to do something that he would probably regret.

Kiss Shunsui? Maybe so?

He wanted to go to bed right then and there but he found his eyes not closing, but instead looking blankly at the wall. He wondered how long ago he had felt this way about someone, especially a man like Shunsui, who was intelligent, handsome, charming, funny, striking, attractive and sex-

He soon came to a realization…he never felt this way ever about a man.

_Damn…I must be in…_

* * *

Well of course I'm adding the Espada! You'd think I'd leave them out? Heavens no! Let me stop…..Grimmjow is my freakin' favorite character ever…besides Jushiro. The way many people portray him in the fanfictions I read is amazing. He's like my ideal best friend.

And yes….I do know some Spanish, took it for 3 years, so, anyone know a good Spanish Fanfic, tell me, I need practice. Gran Rey, Dulce Rojo means Grand King, Sweet Red, which reference the fake cake name.

Hmm… This is like an insight/side chapter, basically Jushiro's POV, since the main story is in Shunsui's POV. There will probably be a few of these, but it all depends on whether or not I feel like writing them.I wanted everyone to get the ideas of what Jushiro was thinking from the last chapter, and no, I'm not rewriting the whole thing form his perspective. Just the part after, where Shunsui goes to sleep and Jushiro goes out and buys the cake in and after.

Anyways that's what this chapter can be described like. It's like a side story. Like the negative chapters Kubo puts in Bleach. I hope you enjoy!

Hope you enjoyed! - Kihana


	7. I'm Going Out Of My Head

Sorry for the long wait! Life always catches up to me when I'm doing really good and it brings me back down.

Thank you to all the people add me or the story to their alerts or list. I'm very grateful!

I'm writing 4 chapters starting on Dec. 6 and finishing on Dec. 21, just in time for Jushiro's birthday.

~Please review, it helps me out. It let's me know if I'm doing O.K. for my first Yaoi story~

(Just a heads up, Chp. 12, You're The Perfect Lullaby, might be a lemon? My first. Maybe if I get some good reviews?)

* * *

Chp.6: I'm Going Out Of My Head

Shunsui got home late that night, after making up for the work that he missed from sleeping off the hangover he had when he came into the office in the morning. He remembered how things got awkward between Jushiro and himself after he was woken up and given a slice of the delicious cake, even though sweets weren't his thing. He contemplated what was going through his head at the time as he and Jushiro stared at each other, but he had no words to describe it.

Did he like Jushiro?

He didn't know himself. Sure, he had a few boyfriends in the past but he never felt the way he did now, after meeting and getting to know Jushiro, compared to how he felt before, when he dated other people. How did he feel about the man?

_If there was one person who could help me sort out my thoughts….._

After jumping in the shower, he realized there was one person who could help him out.

* * *

Nanao was on the verge of slipping into unconsciousness when her phone started ringing. Huffing out vicious word under her breathe, she answered it without a look of the caller ID.

"Who the-."

"Nanao…"

"Why are you calling so late?" If Shunsui was any other person and Nanao would have lost it. Luckily, her rising temper was halted as she noticed the uncertainty in Shunsui voice.

"I need you to help me with something."

"Isn't too late to be trying to build a new table. Call Isshin, he's the one who broke it."

"I think I like Jushiro."

And thus, he told her the story about what happened earlier in the office, from him yelling at Jushiro, to the point where Jushiro left work. She didn't speak the whole time, listening, only with the occasional hum in understanding did he know that she was still on the phone with him.

"How long have we known Jushiro?"

"Going on at least three months now."

"And how do you feel about him again?"

"It's unexplainable, Nanao. All I can say is that I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"Hmm…."

"You're making me nervous and upset…Say something to make me feel better. I called you because you're my best friend and you've given me the best advice when I needed it." A quiet Nanao was not good in Shunsui's mind, it usually meant that she could do nothing.

"Stop getting sentimental, it makes me wanna throw up…So you're saying compared to all the other men that you've liked in your lifetime, the way you feel about Jushiro is nothing compared to how you felt about them?"

"Yes…."

"I would say that you are in love Shun…."

"…" Nanao took the silence as her cue to continue explaining, "But I think you're in the 'like' stage of love. The only thing to possibly do….. is to ask him out and see if the 'like' feeling in reciprocated." Though, Nanao had a pretty good idea that the two liked each other without having a second thought of doubt about it.

"Shunsui…"

"Thanks…."

"Huh?"

"I think that without talking to you, I would have never figured this out….so….Thanks."

"Go to bed, you idiot."

"Goodnight, Nanao."

"Goodnight, Shunsui."

_Your welcome….Anything to make you happy…_.

* * *

"Shunsui…Here's the paperwork that Yamamoto needs filled out." Shunsui was feeling even worse the next day. It was like yesterday didn't' happen, with the way Jushiro semi-ignored him and the distance he felt between the two of them. He wasn't sure anymore. What was Jushiro thinking? Did he want to forget that yesterday didn't happen, Shunsui had to know, it was making him feel depressed.

It was around lunch time that Shunsui really felt like Jushiro hated him for what had happened. All they did was stare at each other and Jushiro left! What the hell did Shunsui do? He was itching to find out.

"Jushiro."

"Yes." He noticed the polite tone in Jushiro's voice that day, which was a surprise since Jushiro usually responded in a friendly tone.

"You wanna go out to lunch?" Shunsui's hopes were swelling up as Jushiro looked at him for the first time that day. Right in his eyes. Shunsui hoped that his face wasn't showing any kind of expressions at that moment.

"No." Jushiro's monotone answer was all that was need to crush that uprising spirit and to send Shunsui back into depression. Getting up, he headed to the door of his office and stepped out, hoping that some good food in his stomach would help enlighten his mood.

He didn't know that Jushiro's curious eyes were following him….

* * *

Jushiro got into work that day, not sure about how he was going to handle Shunsui, but as it turned out, he ended up ignoring the man, not because he wanted to but because he didn't know what he was going to do. Last night, he came up with the idea that he might possibly like Shunsui but he wasn't sure. He didn't want a relationship that would bring him pain; he wanted a relationship where both he and his partner mutually cared for each other. He wasn't sure what Shunsui was thinking at the time, but he could tell the man was frustrated because of what he was doing. He didn't want him to feel that way, but he was just as frustrated as Shunsui.

He was snapped out of his thought, when Shunsui asked him if he wanted to go out to lunch. Jushiro didn't know what he said, but he could see the frustration and hurt in the man's eyes as he got up and left the room. Jushiro sighed when the door closed and ran his fingers through his hair.

What was he going to do?

* * *

Shunsui got back to his office only to find Jushiro missing which was either a good thing, because there would be awkward silence and Shunsui would fell comfortable, or a bad thing, because Jushiro could have left and quit his job, something Shunsui hoped that he wouldn't do.

He walked over to his desk chair and sat down, turning it so that he could be facing the window. He closed his eyes and began thinking about what might have happened to make Jushiro act the way he was acting today.

But instead of thinking about that, he started thinking about Jushiro instead of what might have happened to Jushiro. Comparing Jushiro mood today, to all the other days, this was the first time he'd seen Jushiro act this way.

He liked it when Jushiro smiled when they were having a conversation, his eyes shined all the time now that he thought about it. It seemed that life was never tedious or distressing for the white haired man. Live everyday like it might be your last was how Shunsui saw Jushiro.

He remembered the first time he had seen Jushiro pout. Nanao was making fun of him, saying that the girls in the office were talking about how 'good' he look and Jushiro put out his lip, with a little blush and Shunsui couldn't help but to stare. Imagine what he would do if ….

The way Jushiro looked at him. Shunsui couldn't describe it. He didn't know that many Japanese people with Hazel eyes and Jushiro's were absolutely beautiful to Shunsui, not that he would ever say that out loud, but he would say that they were unique if he and Jushiro got into a discussion about eye color.

_I'm going out of my head…_

Before he could think about anything else, he heard the door to his office open. He wished that it was Jushiro, so that could have the 'what's wrong' conversation, but as he turned around he was met with purple eyes.

"So…How was your day? Anything interesting happen?" Shunsui missed the smug look on Nanao face as she leaned against his desk. Shunsui just shook his head 'no' and the person standing before him just sighed.

"I though for sure that you would say something to him." Her pointer finger pushed up her bottom lip as she carried on a thoughtful face that made Shunsui even more suspicious of her, even if she wasn't doing anything.

"What do you have planned out in that head of yours, Nanao? Have you seen the way he was acting today?" Nanao pouted at the look Shunsui sent her way.

"Seemed like same old friendly, happy Jushiro to me."

"What? He was moody all day today and he refused to look or even say anything to me until I was about to go to lunch or if I had asked him a question, but even then he always gave me a short answer."

"That's the total opposite of he was acting outside these door. Was there something else that you didn't tell me that happened yesterday?"

"I told you everything."

"Maybe he's feeling the same way you are right now. Like, 'what should I say?' or 'what about what happened yesterday?' You didn't even mention it to him did you?"

"It's been an awkward day! I don't know what to say. I want to say something but I just don't know how to approach the situation. I don't want him to be mad-." Just then the door open and Jushiro poked his head inside, stopping Shunsui and Nanao's conversation.

"Don't forget to tell Isshin what I said about the reports; you know how crazy he gets. Oh! Jushiro, I was just heading out, my lunch is just about to be over and I got to get back to work. I've got lots to do. I'll catch you two later alright?" Shunsui cursed in his head, Nanao could be planning to commit murder and no one would know about it.

Both men nodded at the female leaving, Shunsui caught the playful wink directed his way and frown, knowing that Nanao probably knew what he was about to say before Jushiro walked into the office.

* * *

The rest of the day went like the first half of it, quiet and boring, as Shunsui would put it. He took off work early that day, much to Yamamoto's disapproval which was voiced immediately when he stepped out of the office building, and was hoping to relax the rest of the day.

He went to go visit his brother and his shop cause he didn't want to relax until later that night. As soon as he stepped in though, he saw Grimmjow sporting a black eye, ice pack in his hand, with a laughing Szayel and a smirking Ulquiorra next to him. He asked Grimmjow what had happened but didn't get an answer until Lilynette came into the room and told him that he tried to touch the Strawberry's ass and Shunsui started laughing with Szayel. The rest of his day was eventful as he talked to his brother and sister-in-law, who told Shunsui that they were excepting their first child together in a couple of month, they'd yet to tell Lilynette or anyone else except for Shunsui, Isshin and Sosuke, and that Harribel's sisters would be coming for a visit in a few weeks, so they were planning a family get-together soon.

It wasn't to late into the evening when Shunsui got home and the first thing he did was turn off his phone because Yamamoto had been blowing it up(1), seeing as though he listened to the angry threats and curses left in his voicemail.

He cooked himself a nice dinner and ate the desert Tia(2) gave to him as thanks for keeping the news about a new family member coming into the family a secret. He took a nice hour-long unwinding hot bath and went to bed after that.

Even though he had planned to sleep early that night, he found himself restless as he thought about Jushiro. Going back to the thoughts he had earlier, he finally made a decision. He was going to see if this 'like' feeling was returned, and even if he was rejected, he would have the satisfaction of knowing that he tried to get into a relationship with a man that was always on his mind.

* * *

(1)Practically means that you call someone's phone so many times that it's preposterous. Someone recently did this to me and I blew up…I was_ that_ mad. I had like 10 missed calls and 5 voicemail messages. And for what? To ask me where my father was…Baka-ism is what I'm calling it from now on.

(2) It's a habit, but I call many anime characters by their first name, I think it's something considered rude in Japanese society if you don't really know the person.

* * *

My chapter endings suck, don't they? Once again, I apologize for the long wait.

Anyways, Check my profile for update dates and hopefully I can meet each deadline.

Thanks… -Kihana


	8. Lost In A Fairytale

I didn't think I could do it, but here it is! On time! It's a little short but it's done.

Review if you can/will/want! It help and shows me some support and encouragement!

Thank you if you added or reviewed!

Really...Thank you!

* * *

Chp.7: Lost In A Fairytale

It was few days later and Jushiro had not come to work those few days. Shunsui thought that he might have taken a few days off or had quit his job but was informed by his secretary that Jushiro had not called in or informed anyone that he wasn't going to be at work. Yamamoto called Shunsui and told him that if his employees don't show up for work, that he or she should get fired.

"C'mon, Shunsui…It's been four days already? Don't you think he would have called by now. Personally, I'm worried about him."

"I'm sure he'll call in. Let's just wait it out."

"Are you sure that you wanna do that? What if he really left? Would you wait for him to some back?" Shunsui had to admit that Nanao had a point. Did Jushiro really dislike him that he felt the need to get away? Some people could leave without saying anything to anyone and be perfectly fine with it. He just hoped that Jushiro wasn't that kind of person.

"…..Fine. We'll go visit his place after work. I'll need you to get the address though…"

"I'll have it ready by time we are ready to go. See ya then." Nanao almost jumped in victory but settled for laughing maniacally in her head, she wanted the two together and if Jushiro wasn't here, how was that supposed to work. By giving in, easily (Nanao thought so) and say that they were going to go visit Jushiro, Shunsui showed that he was worried but not visibly upset that Jushiro didn't come to work.

* * *

Jushiro lay in bed wondering what he did to deserve being sick. Sure, his tuberculosis was fully cured but that didn't' mean that he couldn't get sick from time to time. His whole body felt like a pile of mush and he really couldn't do anything. Thank goodness his kids always took care of him when it got like this.

"Dad…" His first born son, Kazuo, poked his head in his father's bedroom and Jushiro gave him a slight smile. "You need anything before we leave and go to school?" He could tell that his eldest son was worried about him, but it didn't show on his face. Kazuo was more of the quiet and collected twin, someone who liked to keep everything to himself.

"Kazu! We're going to be late! Dad! You need anything?" His second born son, Kenji, burst into his room, almost knocking Kazuo down as he rushed to his father's bedside. Compared to Kazuo, Kenji was loud and excitable twin, often expressing his thoughts and ideals to everyone.

Jushiro started laughing at the look that Kazuo was giving Kenji. Both boys gave him a strange look but started to laugh alongside him.

"No, I'll be O.K. I'll just get some rest. Love you both." The twins gave their father a hug and left out of their apartment for school.

"Mmm…Sleepy…"Jushiro rolled in his bed a few minutes after he heard the door shut and went into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Driving in Nanao's car, after they stopped by Shunsui's house to drop off his car and get changed out of their work clothes, to which Shunsui gave Nanao another repulsive, as Nanao would put it, strip show. They were now headed to the place Jushiro lived and even though it was well into the evening, they thought that they should go see what's up with him. Shunsui was driving, almost lost in thought, when Nanao asked him a question.

"What if his twins are there? I can't wait to meet them!" Yes, what if his twins were there? Sure he had seen the few picture that Jushiro must have brought from home to put in his office, both boys having silver hair and stunning green eyes, which was somewhat like their father, who had white hair and green eyes. Shunsui questioned what the rest of his family must have looked like.

"Stop day dreaming and c'mon. It's already late and we don't want to be more of a bother." Nanao's firm voice did stop Shunsui out of his thoughts, not his daydreams.

Climbing into the elevator and going up to the 13th floor, Nanao and Shunsui looked for the apartment number 1301, which was located at the far east end of the hallway.

Nanao knocked twice but there was no answer, she looked back to Shunsui, who just nodded his head, as if telling her to try again. She was about to lift her hand and knock once more but both heard the door locks click and the door groan open.

"Um…." That was the only word that left the two adults mouth as they looked down into a pair of green eyes. The kids face looked aggravated and his ajar eyes looked bored as he looked up into the adult's faces.

"Yea? What do you want?" The boys' voice clearly irritated Nanao, judging by the way she jerked. Shunsui started inwardly laughing; Nanao hated kids with rude behavior.

"We're looking for Jushiro Ukitake. Does he live here?" Shunsui quickly interceded, seeing as though Nanao was about to grab the little and scare him for life.

"Dad? He's here, but what do you want him for?"

"Well, we're his co-workers and we're concerned because he hasn't called into the office. Can we see him?" Nanao anger seemed to clam down as she bent over a little to be at eye level with the kid in front over her.

"I told him to call…"The boy mumbled to himself, "Fine you can come in. What are you're names?"

"I'm Nanao Ise and this is Shunsui Kyoraku."

"So you're Shunsui?"

"What?" Shunsui's puzzled expression was quickly forgotton as the kid responded.

"Nothing. Ken! Go make some tea, we have visitors!" Sounds of running feet came closer as both Nanao and Shunsui stepped into the front hallway of the apartment and took their shoes off.

"Are they for us?"

"Why would two adult want to come see a couple of kids?"

"Oh….They must be for dad then! He's not feeling good; he's been in bed for a couple of days! He told us not to worry! Did you two come to check on him?" This little midget of noisy, Shunsui had put it, was definitely the opposite of his twin who was standing beside him. His wide eyes and hanging mouth almost made Shunsui laugh.

"Be quiet! You'll wake Dad! Go make the tea too!"

* * *

"Do you like our father?" Nanao almost spit out her tea and Shunsui started coughing callously. They both stared, incredulously, at the older twin, who introduced himself as Kazuo.

"What?"

"Do you like our father?" Nanao glanced over to Shunsui and almost laughed at the pleading look in his eyes, and in return gave him a look that said 'you're on your own this time'.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well…Dad's always talking about this man with really long brown hair and chocolate eyes. We know that he's gay and he said that he's attracted to the guy. You fit the description to a T and he said that his name was Shunsui, his boss." The younger twin, who introduced himself as Kenji, gave Shunsui an innocent look as he explained what his father had told him about Shunsui.

"Nothing to say, Shunsui?"

"So you're father likes me?"

"Yea. He probably won't admit it to anyone else and he'll be too scared to tell you."

"Do you like him too?"

Shunsui had to sit and contemplate about what he was going to tell Jushiro kids. He did like Jushiro as in an 'I want to be your boyfriend' kind of way and he was planning to ask Jushiro out. He just didn't expect his kids to ask or even know about it.

"Let's just say that I do like your father and if possible… I would like to date him."

* * *

_Lost in a Fairytail..._

Jushiro had woken up when he heard the doorbell ring and as he approached his slightly open bedroom door he could hear the voices of Kenji, Kazuo, Nanao and Shunsui.

_What are Nanao and Shunsui doing here? Damn…that's right I forgot to call in sick for the last two days._

He could hear the sound of shuffling feet and the four of them moved around the apartment and Jushiro scooted closer to the door.

"Nice place Jushiro has. How big is it?"

"2 bed, 2 bath. We're planning to move soon. Kenji and I feel like we need our own space, so dad said that he's planning to move into a 3bed, and 2 bath, once he gets the money.

"Remind me to give him a raise." He could hear Shunsui mumble and he tried to fight off the laughter threatening to erupt from his mouth.

"There's something that we want to ask before you go see our father.'

"What's that kiddo?"

"Do you like our father?" He could hear Nanao almost spitting out her tea and Shunsui's wild coughing. He was about to move out of his room when he heard the tone of Shunsui's voice which made him stop in his tracks. It almost sounded like he was unsure about how to answer that, and that worried Jushiro.

"What makes you think that?" Those five words hurt Jushiro. To him, it was like he didn't even have a chance with Shunsui.

"Well…Dad's always talking about this man with really long brown hair and chocolate eyes. We know that he's gay and he said that he's attracted to the guy. You fit the description to a T and he said that his name was Shunsui, his boss." Jushiro's mood then went from sad to shocked, he knew how blunt Kazuo could be but he didn't expect Kenji to reveal any information.

"Nothing to say, Shunsui?" He could hear the amusement in Nanao's voice when she asked Shunsui the question.

"So you're father likes me?"

"Yea. He probably won't admit it to anyone else and he'll be too scared to tell you." Jushiro had to admit that his

"Do you like him too?"

Jushiro hoped for a positive answer, he was really hoping for it. He wanted to have a possible chance….

"Let's just say that I do like your father and if possible… I would like to date him."

* * *

"Well, you can go see him now, I'm pretty sure that he's still sleeping. That's what his medication does to him. It's the last door on the left."

Getting up, Nanao followed Shunsui into Jushiro bedroom. They peeked in and found a simple setting, nothing too fancy, but their eyes locked on the figure soundly sleeping on the bed in the middle of the room. Jushiro was facing them, laying on his hands, mouth slightly opened. Nanao voiced that it was cute, while Shunsui kept the same opinion inside his head, knowing that if he said it out loud, it could be turned against him by Nanao.

Nanao stepped in and walked over to Jushiro's bed, sitting on it and brushing the long white strand out of Jushiro's face.

"He doesn't have fever from what I can tell, I'm pretty sure he'll come to work on Monday."

"Hopefully, or else, Old Man Yama will call me over and over again. I'm glad that it's nothing too serious."

"We should get going. I'm sure you have plenty of stuff to do over the weekend. Lisa is going out on a date and I plan to go along."

"You mean stalk, right?"

"Same thing…Let's go!" As Nanao got off the bed and walked out of the bedroom door, Shunsui looked back at Jushiro and smiled. He left too quickly though, because he missed the smile that appeared on Jushiro face soon afterwards.

He walked to the hallway, where he could see Nanao putting on her coat, scarf, gloves and shoes, as she talked to the two boys standing in front of her. "So you boys make sure your father drinks some herbal tea and get some more rest! We'll see you some other time. Take care!" Nanao enthusiastic good-bye was reciprocated by Kenji, who gave her a hug and told her that she should come again soon. Kazuo just nodded his head as a good-bye and he could help but to compare Karin and Yuzu to the two.

They left the building soon after but while walking to the car Nanao asked him a question.

"So…what next?"

Shunsui silently chuckled as they walked to her car. "What do you think?"

* * *

Everyone knows how Sasuke from Naruto is always like 'Hn." I'm starting to realize that I do that too. When people talk, I don't feel the need to respond so I just say 'Hn.' as some sort of understanding.

Next one out by Dec.17, 18 or 19th. Depends on school and how I feel.

I'm thinking about writing a Christmas and New Year's short. Tell me what ya think!

-Kihana


	9. Can You Hold My Hands and Be My Guide?

I said I was doing another story but I don't know which one to chose, so go on my profile if you will, and vote.

I put anonymous reviews on, so if you are an anonymous reader you can review now….

Thanks to Yukish! Your reviews help me out and encourage me to do my best!

Super special thanks to my Beta-Reader, DreamlessRiver! The entire beta'd chapters, including this one, will be put up soon! Sorry for any mistakes you may encounter. I didn't reread this.

Read and Review, please! It helps! (Why do people put this at the end of a chapter?)

* * *

Chp.8: Can You Hold My Hands And Be My Guide?

It was cool Sunday in late November and Shunsui was lying in his bed, contemplating the many things going on inside of his head, including the part were he was asking Jushiro out. His brain felt like it was going into overload, with different scenarios of what could happen. Glancing over to his nightstand, he eyed his cell phone for a minute before picking it up and dialing Nanao's number.

"I'm doing it…Ughh!" Shunsui was becoming more and more frustrated. He didn't know what he was going to do come Monday morning, the day he intended to execute his plans.

"Why call me if you're in the middle of doing it? I though you were going for Jushiro. Are you trying to get some before you're committed?" Nanao sounded astonished, but Shunsui knew otherwise. She didn't understand the stress that he was going through at the moment.

"Perverted…I'm not doing it with anyone! I meant asking Jushiro out. I'm going to do that."

"Oh." Nanao chuckled lightly, she had gotten the wrong idea and immediately went into pervert mode when Shunsui said that he was 'doing' it and made that sound.

"Yea. I'm nervous."

"I'm sure you are. How long has it been since you were in a relationship?"

"Too long. I don't know what to do."

"Just dress nicely, leave some flowers on his desk, Snowdrop are his favorites. Maybe you should also get some red bean daifuku, he likes those. Leave it anonymous too."

"Why?"

"You can see how he acts during the day if he doesn't know who it's from. Doing that might help you find out what his reaction may be if you reveal that it was you."

"Makes no sense." She heard Shunsui puff on the phone but she didn't want to spoil the surprise so she just gave him a little teasing hint.

"I know, but trust me on this one. You might like the outcome."

"What do-" Nanao snickered as she hung up on the man who was utterly confused by her statement. He would just have to figure out that Jushiro liked him too when he went to work the next day and asked him out. Hopefully everything would go in their favor.

* * *

When Shunsui woke up the next morning, he absolutely knew what he wanted to do. He was going to dress nicely, to impress Jushiro, buy some of Jushiro favorite daifuku, the red bean kind, and purchase some Snowdrops(1) flowers from the local flower store. He hoped that Nanao wasn't duping him, because he didn't want to look like a fool when he told Jushiro that the entire things he bought were for him, but he knew Nanao and she wouldn't do such a thing. She only wished for his happiness, like he would for her.

Getting up and going into his walk-in closet, he picked out his favorite shirt, the dark rose-colored silk one that Nanao bought for him. She said that the color made him look even gayer than he already was, but Shunsui had translated that to, 'You look amazing in that color. It suits you.", so he decided that he would wear it today, since it was rare that he would dress up nice for anyone.

He decided that a dark grey suit and tie would go perfectly with the rose color he picked out, so after laying his outfit on his bed, he went into his bathroom and turn on his shower. Taking no more than 20 minutes, he soon stepped out, got dressed and was on his way out the door.

He stopped at the flower shop, seeing as though that would take the shortest amount of time to come in and out. One of the female employees teased him mercilessly after he had told her that he was buying them for the person he liked, eager to find out who was involved with. He was beyond ecstatic to get out of there after she had told the rest of the employees about 'a hot man buying flowers for his sweetheart'.

He stopped at his brother's café and after so many questions about nothing, just to bother Shunsui, he was finally able to buy the daifuku and head over to the office. His phone started to ring once he entered the car and it was Nanao.

"Hey, lover boy. Got everything?"

"Yes, lonely girl. You at the office? Did he come in yet?"

"No. The receptionist said that he called in and said that he was coming in today, probably a little later because he's going to the doctor for a check up."

"Well, I hope he's healthy."

"You and me both. Hurry up so you can set this shit up. I'm losing money, waiting on your ass. I didn't clock in."

"I'll be there in a few."

"See ya then."

* * *

Jushiro woke up that morning feeling a little depressed. He didn't like going to the doctor's office but Kazuo and Kenji both insisted that he went and go get a check up, just to be on the safe side. He called in the office saying that he had a doctor's appointment and would be running a little late.

His check up went somewhat good. He was told not to get stressed out to much and to take it easy or else he would start getting sick more often. He at least got sick 5 times a year and many of his employers knew this so they let him off the hook, if he called in. He wondered what Shunsui would say to him once he walked in the office.

It was almost 11 o'clock (a.m) when he got in the office and the first thing he noticed was the way Nanao was looking at him. It was almost a dreamy-like look in her eyes, like she was watching some sort of fantasy come true, but Jushiro brushed it off as he silently waved to her and walked to Shunsui's office.

He opened the door to find Shunsui working on what most people working in an office work on. Paperwork. He noted the distant look in Shunsui's eye as the said man greeted him and got back to work.

"Glad to see you back. Everyone was worried."

"I'm glad to be back. Thank you for coming by to check up on me. Kazuo and Kenji told me that you and Nanao stopped by."

"No Problem."

Walking towards his desk, he saw something he was not expecting.

There were flowers. Not just any flowers. The Snowdrop ones he used to love when he was a little kid. The ones he would always play with his siblings in. It reminded him so much of his home in the outskirts of Mt. Sōkyoku , the mountain that lies between both Karakura town and Rukongai City. Entranced, he walked over to his desk, a pair of eyes secretly watching him in order to gauge his reaction.

He touched one of the flowers, somewhat, hanging off the side of the vase, it was residing in. Unable to resist it any longer, he picked up the vase and was assaulted with an airful of ice (2). Remembering that he was in the presence of another, he turned around to see Shunsui scribbling signature on papers he was reading.

"Um…Shunsui?"

The called man stopped his scribbles and look Jushiro right in the eyes. Those chocolate orbs were mesmerizing and he found that he could not stop staring.

After more than enough time had passed, Shunsui spoke up, laughing as he did so. "I got something on my face?"

"Ah! No! It's just that…." Unable to keep staring Shunsui in his face, his eyes soon dropped down to the man's grey suit and dark rose color formal shirt._ That's a nice color…goes nice with grey…. and brown…._

"Is there something on my shirt now?" He could still hear the amusement in Shunsui's voice and he began to smile.

"No. I was wondering who got me these flowers. Was it Nanao? I told her they were my favorites."

"Nanao's a tell-it-all whore, so she might have told other people."

"Oh…" He went to check if there was a possibility that someone might have left a message or anything to he him figure out, but he sighed and was starting to pull his chair out, when he noticed the Azuki(3) daifuku in his chair. Once again, a pair of eyes watched to see his reaction.

Jushiro started laughing. Who in the world is showering him with all these gifts today?

"Someone must really love me if I'm getting all these gifts today!" Moving the daifuku aside, but not before stuffing one in his mouth, he began to sort out all the work he had missed during the time he was sick and began working.

Shunsui on the other hand, fought from smiling to himself. Pulling off a straight face was hard, when the one you liked was all smiles. He would have to thank Nanao later, she helped him set this whole thing up.

* * *

It was about 6 o'clock in the evening when Shunsui saw Jushiro stretch, signaling the end of a long days' hard work. "Are you done with work for today?"

Jushiro quickly fell back into corrective posture and gave a innocent look at Shunsui, to which he had to turn away from. _Oh man…_

"Is there something else that you wanted me to do? I can stay a little longer."

"Did you find out who got you those gifts?" Jushiro wasn't looking directly at Shunsui, but at the nearby plant that decorated the office space. Shunsui was desperately trying to hold back a smile

"No, I asked a lot of people and they said they didn't know. I asked Nanao and started laughing and telling me that the answer was obviously…in front…of…..me?" The two had a little starting contest when Jushiro finally looked at him and Shunsui couldn't help but to smirk at the look of realization coming across the other man's face.

"I think she meant in a literal sense…"

"You got these for me?" Jushiro pointed to the vase of flowers and the daifuku currently sitting on his desk with a look of bewilderment.

"Yea…"

"Why?"

"Because….I like you."

It was like the world stopped turning as the both stared at each other.

"I haven't been in a relationship in a very long time, but I find myself liking you with every passing day. Sure, I'm a little nervous right now, about what your answer may be, but I'm trying….to ask you if you want to date me?

Jushiro stood there almost hysterical but in a good way; he didn't know what he was going to say. He liked Shunsui but he didn't think that he could possibly have a chance at a relationship with him. He didn't think that Shunsui liked him that way, but here he was, asking Jushiro to date him.

"Um…sure! You aren't the only one who is nervous. I didn't think that you liked me the same way I liked you." Shunsui's facial expression went from nervous to shocked, in record time. Jushiro didn't think that he'd even seen someone's face move that fast.

"That's why she kept laughing. She knew."

"Who?"

"Nanao. I think that she knew that we liked each other."

"Can't do anything about it now. Do you want an answer?"

"Hm….Oh. Sure. Would you like to date me, Jushiro?"

_Can you hold my hands and be my guide?_

"Of course."

* * *

(1)It's the 13th Division's flower, so I used it.

(2)I looked up 'What do Snowdrops smell like?' and I've seen many result say frozen water. What the hell? Same thing as Ice, so I went to go smell my ice cube tray and it's a very refreshing smell.

(3)I'm just going to put Azuki from now on.

* * *

Two fuckin' days late. You know why? Unexpected visitors and leavings. My cousin came up and I was forced to go to my aunt's house. I was mad. I forgot what I was doing.

So change of plans once again because I remembered something - Chap. 10 out either between the 21st and the 25th. I put that the twins' b-day was on Christmas in Chap. 3 as Christmas, so it's a fitting date. It's in. Maybe I'll publish on the 25th as a present to everyone who is reading.

I hate this ending, but I'm moving on. I might change it later.

Thanks if you reviewed or added. I honestly appreciate it.

-Kihana


	10. Clouds Filled With Stars

First of all, Merry Christmas and Happy New Years to all!

I hope your holidays are going wonderful!

Thank you for all the reivews and adds. They're like Christmas presents to me!

Usually I write out the main points of a chapter before I start typing but this is a 'type as you go' chapter. Hopefully, you all like it!

* * *

Chp. 9: Clouds Filled with Stars...

It was few weeks later since Shunsui had asked Jushiro out and their relationship was going on very strong. Many of their co-workers had found out about the relationship, because of Nanao mainly, but they had accepted that both men were dating each other. Kisuke and Isshin had pestered Shunsui about his relationship with Jushiro and how far he would take it but Shunsui said that he didn't have the time to be bothered by a bunch of idiots.

The two had still not gone on a date yet, mainly because Yamamoto put them both to work after Jushiro came back from being sick. Shunsui and Nanao were told to go on a two and a half week business week to England for business purposes while Jushiro had to fill in Shunsui's spot at work, which left him very busy. They called each other everyday, something Nanao thought was cute and teased him mercilessly for.

The two explained to Kazuo and Kenji their now budding relationship and the two took it well. They wanted to see their dad happy with someone. They accepted Shunsui into their lives without hesitation, something that Jushiro was afraid of, but he was excited when his kids told him that they didn't mind Shunsui as long as he kept him happy. Shunsui had to pinky swear on that or many pranks would be pulled every time they got a chance to see him.

"I'm sure that they will love to have me at their birthday. Is there anything in particular that they want?"

"You don't have to get them anything, really…"

"But I want to…They're my boyfriend's kids. I don't want them to feel as though I don't like them or I'm ignoring them. What were you planning on getting them?"

"Well, Kazu likes to read…a lot. He even tries to read the books I have in the house, that kids don't usually read. That's probably why he's so collect; his mind is full of knowledge. He told me that he want to be an author."

"That's unique. I don't personally know any authors. What about Kenji?"

"Hmm….He's the artistic type, but not the same as his brother. He's into all type of art. He loves drawing and painting. They're not the kiddy type either, you know, like stick figures. You should see the one he did about him and Kazu. It looks really good. I know he's going to do something with art when he grows up."

"What could we possibly buy them?"

"Well, I have 500 dollars for the both of them, on gift card. Kazuo's is for the local bookstore and Kenji's is for the local art store. Why not get them started early?"

"It's a lot, but hopefully they will use it over time. I'll add another 500 to it, if that's O.K. with you."

Sighing because Jushiro knew that he couldn't reason with Shunsui on anything be"Sure….Thanks, Shunsui."

"I'll have your present when we get back. Kenji and Kazuo told me what you wanted."

Please don't tell me that they said something embarrassing!"

Shunsui just laughed as he remembered asking Nanao about some of their co-workers birthday and he found out that Jushiro's was the 21st of December. He was coming back from his business trip on the 24th, the day before Christmas and later, he found out from Jushiro, the day before the twins birthday. He promised Jushiro that he would get him something when he came back; excluding the card and flowers he had delivered to Jushiro's house even when he was gone.

He didn't know what Jushiro wanted, so he wanted to ask him. He called Jushiro house about a week before his birthday, only to get an answer from Kenji, who was home with his brother while Jushiro was out shopping for groceries. Taking this as a chance, he asked the younger twin what his father wanted for his birthday and he got a great answer. Since he and Jushiro had yet to go out on a date, Kenji told Shunsui that his father really wanted to go out with him, before the phone was taken from his and Kazuo's voice was heard.

"Take him on a date on New Years Eve. I'm sure he'll like it. If you need someone to watch us, ask Nanao to come over, or we could go over her house. Buy him a wrist chain, he likes those. That's not to flamboyant, right, Ken? He'll appreciate it."

Those kids really knew their father like the back of their hands.

It was Christmas and Shunsui was bombarded with phone calls from friends and family all day long, asking what his plans were and if he wanted to come over. As much as he wanted to, he wanted to spend Christmas with the three new people who were apart of his life now.

His early, unexpected arrival to the Ukitake house did shocked Jushiro but nethertheless he was greeted by three hugs, to which he gave back. The house was filled with laughter, as the four celebrated Christmas.

* * *

The twins had their birthday party on the following Monday, which was the 27th. Many of their friends came over to celebrate but there was one visitor that the four of them were not expecting, especially Jushiro.

As the celebrations were on-going but coming to a close as people were leaving, there was a knock at the door. Jushiro asked if Shunsui could answer it since he was trying to clean up the mess the guest left. The knocking got louder as Shunsui approached the door and when he opened it up he came face to face with a petite woman, with short purple hair held in two pony tail, and purple hair. Behind her another woman with spiky hair and emerald eyes, and a young girl with long black hair, also in ponytails and pink hair. They both had bags in their hand.

"Um…Can I help you?" Shunsui was staring at the three of them as the woman with short purple hair was standing there, fist clenching and teeth grinding.

"Where is Jushiro? This happens every year!" Her anger seemed childish but Shunsui answered her instead of voicing his thought.

"Let me go get him. I'll be right back. Excuse me." Shunsui shut the door, turned around and went to find Jushiro. As he explained to Jushiro, he notice his facial expressions turned from happy to grave.

"She's here." Jushiro briskly walked past Shunsui but looked over his shoulder to smile at him.

Jushiro told Shunsui to stay inside, as he would handle the situation outside his apartment door. Shunsui went back to entertaining the guest but a few seconds later, the woman with blonde hair and the younger appeared in the room.

"Kazu, Ken!" the little girl let go the woman's hand and ran to the two boys who were in the middle of inspected the many toys they got for Christmas and their birthday.

"Loly! You're here!" The two boys shouted and got up to tackle the younger girl, the three of them fell to the floor laughing.

"You two haven't forgotten me, have you?" The twins looked up and smiled even harder

"Aunt Menoly!"

The woman was soon tackled to the ground by all three in the room, "Where's dad?"

"Long story short, your mother followed me and he's dealing with her, so I left them alone. You know how much they don't get along."

"Umm…"Shunsui didn't want to interrupt the sweet family moment but he felt awkward just standing there. "Oh…I'm sorry!" The blonde haired woman looked at Shunsui with a shocked look on her face but she quickly recovered as she stepped over to Shunsui, reaching out her hand as if to shake it, " My name is Menoly Mallia, I'm Kazuo and Kenji's aunt from their mother's side. You are?"

Shunsui was a little nervous about introducing himself as Jushiro's boyfriend to the woman whose hand he was beginning to take, but he figured that it wouldn't be a good idea to lie to the boys' aunt right in front of them. "I'm Shunsui Kyoraku, Jushiro's boyfriend."

"Oh! You're his new beau? He was telling me about you! You seem like a really nice guy."

"Thanks."

Just then all five people in the room could hear the front door slam and heavy footstep coming their way. Shunsui hoped that it was Jushiro coming back into the room without that crazy childish woman he saw earlier, but his wish went ignored as the said woman walked into the room, with arms spread right open.

"Hi boys!" Her loud voice made everyone visibly cringe and Shunsui turned to look at the twins. Their facial expressions were nearly unreadable, Kazuo had his usual apathetic face on but it looked a little more far away and this was the first time that Shunsui had ever seen Kenji's bubbly face go blank. Was this woman their mother?

"Aren't you happy to see mommy? I brought you lots of gifts and hugs." The boys mumbled something incoherent to Shunsui's ears as they walked over the woman and gave her a hug. Well, more like she was squeezing the living daylights out of them.

"Where's Jushiro, Cirucci?" Menoly pouted as she looked at her sister, who was still hugging her children.

"Still outside, but it's not like I care. He's the one preventing me from seeing my kids-." Shunsui didn't hear anything he said after that as he walked past her and headed towards the front door of the apartment. As he opened the door, he could hear Jushiro mumbling something to himself in the hallway. So closing the door behind him, he walked over to Jushiro and gave him a hug.

"She's their mother isn't she?"

"Yea, I didn't think that she was going to show up this year, so I'm still a bit shocked, always will be."

"What happened?"

"She always wants to yell and scream at me for taking the boys. She the one who got me to have sex with her, I didn't even know she got pregnant until she had the boys she gave them me as she left for 5 years. She can't just barge into their lives like that and expect them to forgive her." Shunsui could feel the barely controlled anger rolling of Jushiro as he tried to calm the man down. He knew exactly how Jushiro felt because his own mother encountered this situation years ago.

"This was like the situation with me and my brother. We all have different mother and I didn't meet any of them until I was 6. Our mothers hated each other and they didn't want us to see each other, but we all persisted because we were brothers, even if we didn't have that strong bond. Maybe one day they will come to accept her because right now…Kenji just scared the hell out of me with that face he made."

"I'll have to accept her too right?"

"The only thing you have to accept is that she is their mother and they are you're children. Nothing else."

* * *

_Clouds Filled with Stars..._

As the night continued on, Jushiro composed himself around Cirucci and the two didn't speak to each other unless they needed to speak to each other. Menoly asked it Loly could stay for a couple of days, to which Jushiro happily complied.

Once the two women left and the kids were put to sleep, Jushiro and Shunsui were left alone sitting on the couch in silence, just watching what ever was present on the T.V. screen, until Jushiro spoke up.

"Thank you Shunsui…"

"No problem, I already told you that I don't like seeing you sad."

"I know…."

"And how about I make you happy as we celebrate the New Year together? I heard from two special little boys, that their father wants to go on a date with his new boyfriend." Shunsui fought back laughter as he stared into Jushiro's wide eyes. "How about it? Nanao can watch the kids and I'll be able to take you out on New Years Eve?"

Jushiro mouth was wide open now and Shunsui started laughing, but kissed Jushiro on his forehead. "Say, 'Yes Shunsui, I would love to.'"

Jushiro mouth turned into a smile as he gave Jushiro gave him a big hug.

"Yes Shunsui, I would love to."

* * *

Like in Chp. 3 GL is the hint for the twins mother. GL = Gothic Lolita. Which is kinda like how she dresses. I love Gothic Lolita. All the others….I don't like.

Loly and Menoly were not in my head when I first planned this out, many weeks ago, but I wanted the twins to have a girl cousin. Loly and Cirucci kinda look alike. I didn't want to leave Menoly out so I put her as Loly's mother.

Next Chapter won't probably be out until early to mid January!

Thanks, Kihana!


	11. Clouds Filled With Stars  NightSkyRemix

This should have been published earlier…I've been preoccupied with my new hobby, translating japanese songs. There's also school, somewhere in that preoccupation.

Basically this is another insight chapter, Jushiro's thoughts about Cirruci….short and sweet..

Next Chapter will be out before the end of January…..

Random: I didn't like BIGBANG until I saw G.D and T.O.P.'s video, Knock Out...This was like a week ago...Then I went on my information binge, like I always do when I discover something new that I like. Then I downloaded G.D. and T.O.P's collab album and been listening to it ever since. I'm just getting into Korean music, after listening to Japanese music for so long.

* * *

Chapter 10.5: Clouds Filled With Stars - NightSkyRemix

It as Kazuo and Kenji's 9th birthday today and Jushiro was excited that his boys were growing up. He didn't wasn't them to have the birthday party on Christmas or the day after so he scheduled it to be on the 27th which was a perfect date. He made sure to invite all of the boys' friends over.

The day before the party, though, Jushiro was contemplating on whether or not to call the boys aunt, Menoly Mallia, to see if she and her daughter, Loly Aivirnne, want to come and see them. He had no problem with Menoly, in fact, they were close friends, he could blame her for what her sister did, could he. Plus, he wanted the boys to know relatives on their mother's side of the family. He couldn't remember the last time the had actually seen each other in person, but he and the boys had talked to them a few weeks prior because it was Menoly's birthday. He called Menoly a few days before the party, to see if she would come over.

"We'll try to make it over there but there are no guarantees." Menoly explained on the phone. Jushiro knew that there was a low chance of them coming over because the two lived so far away.

"I hope you do come. The boys would be ecstatic to see you and Loly. Maybe she could stay over for a couple of days, I'm sure that all three would like that."

"That's fine with me. It'll give me a chance to go out and party," They both laughed, "There is one thing though, what about Cirruci?"

* * *

The party was over and many of the guests had left but there were still a few lingering around. There was a loud bang followed by quick knocking, but since Jushiro was busy cleaning up and Shunsui's was closest to the door, he asked him to go answer it, not thinking about who it could possibly be.

He heard a raised voice but could figure out who it was. His look of happiness was soon wiped away as Shunsui came back a few seconds later, with a confused look on his face, and explained to Jushiro that there were two women, one with blonde hair and one with purple, and a little girl outside the door.

"She's here" Jushiro started walking towards the door, but he almost forgot about Shunsui, standing there with an expression of concern. So, he looked over his shoulder and smiled back at him.

"Don't worry, I know who they are. I'll handle it." Jushiro smiled and then continued his steps towards the door. As he opened it, he came face to face with a woman he was not hoping to see.

"Jushiro Ukitake." The woman with the curly purple hair sneered at him and all Jushiro didn't say anything and looked at her with an expressionless face. Ignoring her momentarily, he turned to the blonde haired woman and the little girl standing beside her.

"I see you two made it here! I'm glad you came! Please, step inside and I'll be there in a moment." His former empty expression turned into one of joy as the three of them smiled at each other. Giving quick hugs to the two of them, he ushered them inside and shut the door, now turning his attention back to the seething woman, whose hands were clenched in anger.

"You fucking bit-."

"Shut up, Cirruci." Her face turned into one of shock as Jushiro continued to stare at her blankly. Seeing as though, she had nothing to say he continued on, "I really don't have anything to say to you right now and I really don't want you here, but if you're going to see the boys, you need to calm down and act appropriate."

"You're a bad man, I bet they hate you! You can't deny a woman to her the children she gave birth to!"

"You left them with me, with no intention of ever being in their lives as you ran off with some man you didn't really know.

"Shut the hell up! You don't know anything!"

"Now that I think about it that is true. I knew nothing of you until you got me to have sex with you."

"You enjoyed-"

"Enough! I don't want to hear it anymore! Just go inside and see the kids!" Cirruci smirked, intending on breaking Jushiro down until she got her way, just as she did now. It was something Jushiro had learned about the hard way. Stepping passed him, she entered his apartment, leaving him outside to collect his thoughts.

"What if she's right? The boys' never said anything about it before but what if that's what they think? Maybe I should ask them…" He didn't even notice Shunsui step outside and walk over to him until he was embraced by the man.

"She's their mother isn't she?"

"Yea, I didn't think that she was going to show up this year, so I'm still a bit shocked, always will be."

"What happened?"

"She always wants to yell and scream at me for taking the boys. She the one who got me to have sex with her, I didn't even know she got pregnant until she had the boys she gave them me as she left for 5 years. She can't just barge into their lives like that and expect them to forgive her." Shunsui could feel the barely controlled anger rolling of Jushiro as he tried to calm the man down. He knew exactly how Jushiro felt because his own mother encountered this situation years ago.

"This was like the situation with me and my brother. We all have different mother and I didn't meet any of them until I was 6. Our mothers hated each other and they didn't want us to see each other, but we all persisted because we were brothers, even if we didn't have that strong bond. Maybe one day they will come to accept her because right now…Kenji just scared the hell out of me with that face he made."

"I'll have to accept her too right?"

"The only thing you have to accept is that she is their mother and they are you're children. Nothing else."

* * *

Jushiro smiled and accepted this truth from Shunsui. He knew it was true, he didn't have to like Cirruci, but she was the boys' mother, a fact that he couldn't change no matter how hard he wished.

"Thank you Shunsui…" Jushiro look at Shunsui with a smile on his face, and judging by how quickly Shunsui turned away, he could tell the man was blushing, something he always did whenever he smiled at him.

"No problem, I already told you that I don't like seeing you sad." Shunsui turned his head around to face Jushiro again, with a hand covering his blushing cheeks.

"I know…."

"And how about I make you happy as we celebrate the New Year together? I heard from two special little boys, that their father wants to go on a date with his new boyfriend." Jushiro could feel his eyes widen as he looked at Shunsui, who was currently trying to hold back a laugh.

"How about it? Nanao can watch the kids and I'll be able to take you out on New Years Eve?"

Jushiro mouth was wide open now and Shunsui started laughing as he kissed Jushiro on his forehead. "Say, 'Yes Shunsui, I would love to.'"

Jushiro mouth turned into a smile as Shunsui gave him a big hug.

"Yes Shunsui, I would love to."

A little while later, after a few snuggles and kisses, Shunsui had just left Jushiro's apartment, and Jushiro was heading to sleep, but the house phone rang. Jushiro was tempted to just let it rang and crash on his bed, but he figured that it cold be someone important. Walking over to the end table and picking up the ringing phone, he answered it with a yawn.

"Jushiro." He instantly recognized the voice as being Menoly's.

"Menoly? You've gotten home O.K.?" Fret could be heard in Jushiro's voice but Menoly dissolved that with amusement in her voice.

"Yea, I told you that I would call as soon as I did, so there's no need to worry your pretty little head. A two hour drive is exhausting when it's so late at night."

"It is."

"I wanted to apologize. I didn't know that she was listening to our conversation, which, I should have taken into consideration seeing as though, she was over. I didn't mean to cause any problems. She practically forced he way into my car and demanded to be taken to the party."

"It's not your fault. If she wanted to come see the boys she could have asked. I can't deny them from her, can I?"

"Well, you can….but that's not the type of person you are, I know it."

* * *

SO…This is another write as you go chapter….Yea I repeated some of the lines from the previous chapter because I didn't want this one to be so short and plus it served a purpose.

I didn't think that I wrote Jushiro like that until I read this over and even I was shocked. I guess we all got to see the protective fatherly side of Jushiro. I think it's cute.

Thanks for reading - Kihana


	12. Cover the Skies

Author's Note:

First of all change of plans…If you've read my profile or if you've seen me write this anywhere in my story, disregard anything I said about the Lemon being on Valentine's Day.

There will be no Lemon till later on because I feel that it's too early and they've not said those three words "ILY". I want them to build a relationship and have some chaos before I go getting 'Jiraiya'd' up and writing some smex.

It would make me feel like I'm rushing the story plus I would run out of ideas of where this story was headed and I don't want to feel that way because I know I'll finish this one.

I'm going back to the twice a month update (15th/16th and 30th/31st) because it seems more convenient, those 4 updates in December were to help me get back on track with the dates.

This chapter is really late, it was supposed to be out on Jan. 31st. I have a lot of explanations as to why, mainly because I was seriously sick, but I will not hinder you from reading by explaining anything else.

I hope that everyone understands. Thank you!

P.S. If you've got time, go check out the Valentine's Day Shorts I published…

* * *

"Now you two don't worry! They're safe with Lisa and I. She'll keep them entertained. Go have fun on your date!" Nanao looked at the two men before her, with a huge grin on her face. Shunsui was looking at her blankly, but she knew he was trying to hide his happiness from shining on his face. Jushiro' face had a slight red tinge to it and she knew that he was excited by the smile almost overtaking his face.

The boys were on either side of Nanao, smiling up to the two men. They were both happy that the two were finally going on a date.

"I'll take the boys out to go pick up something to eat and then we'll come back and watch some Kōhaku Uta Gassen and some Gaki no Tsukai."(1)

"Make sure you record it this time because I really want to see it. I don't want to have a repeat of last year when you recorded the wrong show, you perverted female."

"Alright, grump. Have fun!" With that, Nanao shut the door to her apartment and Jushiro looked up at Shunsui, smiling even harder. Shunsui smiled back as he took the younger man's hand and led them down the hall.

"Let's get this date started!"

* * *

"So…since we're going to the New Year's festival happening near the dock, I figured that we would need some kimonos, so I took the liberty of getting us some."

"You didn't have to…I have some at home. Wait, is that why Nanao called me over yesterday? She was touching me all over saying that she was testing me."

"Well, I did kinda ask her to ask you your measurement but it seems that she wasn't trying to be inconspicuous. That's just like her though…" Jushiro laughed at the blank look that appeared on Shunsui's face as he talked about Nanao.

"I hope you don't mind the colors blue, brown and green…I thought that they would go well with your eyes." Jushiro laughed again as Shunsui took one of his hand off of the steering wheel and turned to look out the window as they waited a a traffic light, trying to cover up the blush that was already visible on his face. So leaning over, Jushiro pulled his hand away and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Shunsui. I'm sure that I would love it."

The ride continued on for a few more minutes, jazz music playing in the background from the CD player in the car. Jushiro learned, from Nanao, that Shunsui had a thing for soft jazz, it helped him to relax and unwind, so one of the CDs that he got them was from the Japanese band called JiLL-Decoy association.(2)

As the two walked around the festival, there were many couples walking around holding hands, like Jushiro and Shunsui were doing, and truly enjoying themselves. Jushiro and Shunsui played many of the traditional festival games such as hanetsuki, takoage koma, sugoroku, fukuwari and karuta and at lots of foods like boiled seaweed, fish cakes, mashed sweet potato with chestnut, simmered burdock root, and sweetened black soybeans.

The fireworks were set to go off in a few minutes, so the two were beginning to make their way towards the beach where everyone would go to watch the fireworks when they both heard familiar voices that were arguing in front of a candy stand. Shunsui instantly recognized the orange spiky hair and the scowl among one of the men's face, who had his arms crossed and looked like he was pouting, while Jushiro recognized the blue hair that was sticking up and the sharp blue eyes that were looking his way, not directly looking at him, but more like the orange haired boy standing next to him.

"Ichigo?"

"Grimmjow?"

Both men had said at the same time and looked at each and then back at the two boys who had just turned around and stared incredulously at them. Ichigo was dressed in a dark red and black kimono that suited him perfectly while Grimmjow was dressed in a dark blue kimono that went well with his eyes and hair.

"Ukitake?"

"Uncle?"

Though the boys mirrored their elders face, both Grimmjow and Jushiro started to laugh.

"Is this the mysterious man who you wanted to cheer up?"

"Is this the strawberry that you wanted to pluck?"

Shunsui, Jushiro and Grimmjow started to laugh while Ichigo stood there trying to cover his blush.

"So how did you guys meet?" Ichigo was feeling a little put out of the conversation, and he could tell that Shunsui was thinking the same thing, due to the puzzling look on his face.

"Shunsui, you remember when I left to go get that Gran Rey Cheesecake?" Shunsui shook his head in recognition as he remembered such events. Jushiro was about to continue the story, but Grimmjow stepped in and finished for him.

"He came to your brother's bakery and we're the only ones who make that cheesecake, it was delicious wasn't it? I'm sure Ichigo also remember because I told him about it and gave him a piece." Ichigo started blankly at Grimmjow and that's when they all knew that he didn't remember such thing happening. He pouted and put his index finger on his lips as he looked around, trying to remember.

Jushiro laughed, "Well, the fireworks are about to start, so we're going to go find a seat. We'll see you two later, O.K?"

Grimmjow nodded as the two turned around and started to walk off. Ichigo finally stopped trying to remember and spoke up, "O.K. Hey, Uncle! Don't forget that Aunt Tia's sisters are coming sometime in the future for dinner!" Shunsui just waved to the boy and nodded his head as he and Jushiro continued to walk off.

* * *

The two walked until they came across the river, where everyone would gather around and watch the fireworks at. Shunsui wanted to find the perfect spot, and it happened to be an unoccupied tree that was on top of a hill a few steps ahead of them. They would be able to sit against the tree and watch the fireworks, without the branches getting in the way. He dragged Jushiro, who was laughing at his decision to sit at that place. Shunsui sat down, leaning back on the tree and look up at Jushiro who stood there staring at him.

"Come sit down, next to me."

"I don't wanna sit next to you." Jushiro pouted, stubbornly, and turned away looking at the other people who were walking by them and sitting down.

"Where do you want to sit?" Jushiro didn't say anything as he just got to his knees and crawled over to Shunsui, and sat between his legs. Shunsui quietly chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jushiro, bringing them closer to one another, and kissed the side of Jushiro's face.

"Was that so hard? I would have said 'Yes'." Shunsui laughed even harder when Jushiro didn't say anything and crossed his arms together.

* * *

_Cover the skies__..._

The fireworks were beautiful and Shunsui was glad that it wasn't some 30 minute show; it was going to be well over an hour long.

"You know that I didn't forget your gift, right?"

"You got me something? You didn't have to….The boys told you, didn't they?"

Shunsui smirked and reached into his pocket, pulling out the gift that was in a blue box with a black ribbon wrapped around it. Jushiro eyed him suspiciously before his eyes widened in realization. He knew where the blue box was from.

"Tiffany's?"

"Yep. Open it." Shunsui handed the box over and watched in anticipation as Jushiro opened it, similar to a child opening presents on Christmas. (It was only 6 days after….)

"This is…."

"Kazuo and Kenji told me that you like bracelets, so I decided to get fancy and go to Tiffany's to get you a wrist chain. Do yo-."

Shunsui was cut off by Jushiro pouncing on him, lips connecting. It was their first kiss. I mean, sure…They kissed but it was usually on the cheek and was quick. Jushiro had told him that he was a little reluctant kissing on the lips due to past experience, and Shunsui fully understood. He had been kissed on first dates, something he didn't like.

"So," Shunsui began, smirking, "Did that mean that you liked it?"

Jushiro returned the smirk with a smile of his own and kissed Shunsui once again. "What do you think?"

* * *

This is bad…I'm running out of passion and enthusiasm for writing. That's why this chapter is so bad and that's probably why the chapters keep getting shorter and shorter, but some of them are meant to be short. They'll get long in the future when my writing skills improve, hopefully.

_(1) I've heard of the Kōhaku Uta Gassen_ but I've never really seen it…Now Gaki no Tsukai on the other hand, is the funniest show I've ever seen, especially the Batsu Games. Check it out if you got a chance. If you want some links to the batsu game or if you already know about it and wanna talk, PM me.

(2) I think that this one the first jazz band I really listened to and really liked. I like Jazz, it's somewhat relaxing.


	13. And I Hope It Rains

I forgot to mention that the twice a month updates resume in March. Sorry about that, February just moves so fast. This chapter will continue to the next, it's kinda short and un-beta'd.

I'm feeling a bit better, I never feel completely better for some reason, but that was the worst cold I've had in a while.

O.K.! About this chapter: A new character is introduced, and this is basically a fill in chapter, because I had nothing planned after the last chapter, so it's back to the drawing board.

Enjoy! R&R. Also, check out Let Me Love You, if you get a chance. That's my new story.

* * *

Jushiro was sleeping soundly on a cold Friday night when he received a phone call in the middle of the night. He took one look at his phone, realized that he didn't recognize the number, and fell back to sleep. He attempted anyway. The phone kept ringing and ringing until Jushiro had had enough and angrily put the phone against his ear.

"Who the hell is calling me in the middle of the night?" He practically shouted but it was silent because he didn't want to wake up the boys.

The person on the other side of the line didn't say anything but Jushiro could hear loud sniffling and quick intakes of breath. Suspicious that this could be someone's idea of a prank, he spoke once more.

"Listen, if this is some sort of-." He didn't finish his sentence as a voice cut him off.

"Jushiro, I really need your help right now…." He knew right then and there whose voice that belonged to, even if he hadn't heard it in a long time, and it pained him to hear this person ask for help.

"Where are you?"

* * *

Shunsui was up early on Saturday morning, at the gym with Nanao, when he received a phone call from Jushiro's house.

"SHUNSUI~! WHERE'S DAD?" He could hear Kenji panicked voice shouting on the phone as he slowly pulled his ear away from the cellular device. Nanao had just gotten off of the treadmill and looked at him like he was crazy. He just mouthed to Nanao, 'the twins' and she stepped closer to Shunsui, wiping her sweaty forehead, in order to hear the conversation.

"What's wrong Kenji?" The little boy couldn't get his words out and he could hear the phone being taken away and another voice surfacing on the phone.

"Shunsui? Do you know where dad is?"

The question worried both Shunsui and Nanao, as they looked at each other. They hadn't received any phone call from Jushiro that morning.

"No. He's not there?"

"No. He's usually making breakfast, taking a shower or watching T.V. but the apartment is empty." Even Shunsui could sense the worry in Kazuo voice, even if the boy was usually calm.

"I want you boys to stay right where you are; Nanao and I are on our way over."

* * *

Shunsui and Nanao stayed with the boys for the rest of the day, and all four were genuinely worried about where Jushiro could have gone off to. Shunsui sat on the couch, quietly looking out the window, to distract himself from worrying. Both Kazuo and Kenji were also on the couch, one was reading while the other was drawing. Nanao was in Jushiro's kitchen, preparing the boys and Shunsui some dinner.

There was a huge thud outside the apartment door, which made the four jump up in surprise. Nanao came from out the kitchen, while Shunsui, Kazuo and Kenji all but ran to the hallway that led to the front door. The sound of keys also assaulted their ears as they waited with baited breath as the door opened.

Jushiro stepped in, carrying what seemed to be a human body in his hands, but didn't look at anyone as he walked past the kids, Shunsui and Nanao and headed towards his bedroom and coming back out to get the bags that were beside the door. Shunsui saw that Kazuo wanted to say something but shushed the boy and ushered the twins and Nanao back into the living room. The four of them sat on the couch and waited for Jushiro to come out of his bedroom.

"I got a phone call…." The four stayed silent as they waited for Jushiro to continue.

"My brother needed my help. He got beat and kicked out of the Ukitake household for the same reasons that I did. I had to go help him. I'm sorry that I left without telling you all but-."

"As a big brother, you felt the need to rescue you sibling from that situation. I understand." Four sets of head turned to Shunsui with a questioning look on their faces.

"I got kicked out by my dad many, many times and most of the time; all three of those idiots would come searching for me."

"I let you stay over a couple of times, don't forget that." Nanao crossed her arms and puffed, feeling mad that Shunsui had forgotten all the times she took him in.

"Yes, let's not forget you Nanao, dear." Shunsui smirked when her saw the mad look on her face.

"So does that mean that your brother is our uncle?" The three adults turned to Kenji, who was holding Kazuo's hand.

"Yep. You've never met any of your aunts or uncles, for reasons I won't tell you right now, so I'm sure he'll be happy to see you two. He's the only one who has kept in touch…." Jushiro whispered the last part and both Shunsui and Nanao could see the hurt look on his face.

"O.K….What's his name?" Kazuo spoke this time, quietly.

"Kensei…He's the youngest of all my siblings."

"Oh yea…How many siblings do you have?" Shunsui didn't recall Jushiro telling him how many siblings he had; all he knew was that he was the oldest child in his family.

"Five brothers and two sisters. Kensei is about… 18, I think. I'll have to ask him when he wakes up. It's been a while since I seen him before today."

"Well, I'm glad that he's out of that situation, anyone hungry?" The four males smiled at her, as she got up and went back to the kitchen.

* * *

_And I hope it rains..._

Shunsui and Jushiro sat on the couch quietly, after getting kicked out of the kitchen by Nanao went back to cooking dinner, the boys went back to do doing what they were doing before their father came in, reading and drawing.

Shunsui was absently rubbing Jushiro hand while Jushiro laid his head on Shunsui shoulder, watching one of his favorite dramas, At Home Dad(1). There was a loud bang that came from Jushiro bedroom, followed by a loud curse and roaring footsteps.

"Here he comes…." Jushiro thought that he muttered to himself but he found four set of eyes glued to him and he just shrugged.

"JUSHIRO!" The door to the bedroom was opened and all 5 were met with a young man with shocked expression on his face. He was a tall, muscular man with sharp features, short light-gray/silver hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a dark purple T-shirt with a white trim, in addition to green cargo pants, and black combat boots. He also had a series of piercings, with one on his left eyebrow and three on his left ear. He didn't look like Jushiro but you could kind of tell that they were related due their features.

"You're awake and already causing noise, I see." Jushiro flashed a smirk which made the young man's face turn into one of pure annoyance.

"How did you carry me in here?"

"You're really worried about that? Come have a seat. We have much to talk about and there are people that I want to intro duce to you."

The young man warily looked around, only then taking in the apartment and the four other people who were staring at him. He walked over and took a seat next to Jushiro, who was laughing at the hardened expression that occupied his face as the young man looked at the twins, seated on either side of the table he was sitting in front of.

"You're the twins right? Kazuo," he pointed to his left where Kenji was sitting, "and Kenji?" he then pointed to his right where Kazuo was sitting.

"It's the other way around, Kenji has the green eyes and Kazuo has hazel eyes." The man's eyes widened as he shook his head in acceptance.

"That's Nanao Ise in the kitchen, ever since I moved here she's been my closest friend." Jushiro started to laugh as he felt Shunsui shift uncomfortably and Nanao only smirked at the man, saying hello to him.

"This man I'm currently sitting next to and laying on is my boyfriend, Shunsui Kyoraku."

Kensei stayed quiet, looking Shunsui up and down, as if trying to figure the man out. Shunsui just stared back at him.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Kensei."

* * *

Yes, ladies and gentlemen. I've chosen Kensei to be Jushiro's little brother. Spur of the moment, guaranteed! I'm sure you all have a guess about who he'll be paired with.

I picked Toshiro but then my friend said if I do that then, Toshiro and Ulquiorra should go out (she got that from some FF story) but then I was like "That's complicated. It's like going out with your cousin's boyfriend's uncle's boyfriend's little brother."

I was going to a sister and put Orihime as Jushiro's little sister and have her and Ulquiorra go out but I didn't for similar reasons above.

Hoped you all enjoyed. Any ideas for next chapter? Don't be shy to mention them. I really need something for it.


	14. Author's Note, New Info

Hey everyone,

I just posted the first chapter of Sweet Dream on my new account page! Here: u/4253287/C-Kihana94

So go read it the story over for millionth time if you have not, and review to give me support, I need it!

This account will be deleted as soon as I get the chapters off of here, and beta them, add/delete somethings, check grammar, etc.

Thanks,

Kihana


End file.
